Do Not Be Afraid to Love
by AlysaInWonderland
Summary: Set in Prince Caspian. Imagine the Pevensie's coming back and finding a stubborn girl, Eden. Her destiny is great, but Eden and Peter's love is greater. Read and I shall return the favour :
1. First Encounters

Eden was sitting on a branch at the top of an apple tree. She had escaped from her life with the Telmarine's in search of their prince. Originally from Archenland, she was brought to Telmarine five years ago when her parents suggested that she befriend Prince Caspian. At first reluctant, Eden did as she was told- because she knew that her parents felt that she was a disgrace- and went alone to the massive kingdom. Once there, she and Caspian became very good friends. Sniffling, she tried to hold back the tears.

Caspian. She could not bear to think of what might have happened to him. He was like a brother to her now and ever since Miraz's wife had a son…. He had disappeared. Eden knew that he must have been in trouble, for he did not tell her where he was going and Caspian told Eden everything.

Desperate to take her mind off her jumbled thoughts, she stared at the ruins of Cair Paravel. She had never seen the actual castle and its surroundings- for it was destroyed years before she was even born- and only heard of its greatness from old books and stories from her professor, and was always entranced with the stories and longed to go there or see it. More tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. She missed the professor so much.

Eden's thoughts were disturbed as she looked down below her.

"Where do you suppose we are?" she heard a male's voice say.

"Narnia, where do you except?" another voice say.

The previous voice came back. "I don't remember any ruins in Narnia."

There were four children; two girls and two boys. They all looked slightly different, but had just enough similarities so Eden could classify them as siblings. She grabbed another branch to steady herself and leaned forward to take a closer look for she was positive that she had never seen them before. There was a boy who looked about fourteen years old with dark brown hair and matching eyes. There was an older girl about fifteen who had the same dark brown hair, but bright blue eyes. A small girl about eleven or twelve, with light brown hair was also there holding onto the hand of a tall blonde haired boy with blue eyes. Eden's gaze fixed upon him and lingered. She watched the way he cared towards his sister and slightly grinned. He was quite handsome.

_Whoa. Where did that come from?_ Her inner voice said quickly. She shook her head of the thought and watched the children with curiosity. They were going around the ruins and inspecting everything in sight. They had a look in their eyes that told Eden that they were here before. She watched as they walked towards a large, boarded up secret passage of some sort. The blonde and dark-haired boys pushed back the rock until a long, dark tunnel seemed to appear. She watched intently as the blonde boy ripped a piece of white fabric of his strange clothing and tie it around a piece of bark.

"Don't suppose you have any matches?" he asked.

"No. But will this do?" Eden watched as the dark-haired boy pulled out an odd metal object. The kids all seem to chuckle at this and continued inside. They eventually came out all clad in more familiar outfits. The girls wore long dresses and the boys with tunics and leggings. The boys had swords at their sides, the oldest girl with a bow and arrow, and the youngest with a small dagger that she was placing in a holder at her side. There was also a small vile of some sort at her side as well.

At this point, Eden had decided to make her leave, for she had to continue her search for Caspian. That was when the branch underneath her gave out and broke with a large snap. She saw the kids heads turn in her direction, but turned back when they figured that it was just an animal. Eden breathed a sigh of relief for they had not seen her. She figured that it would not look good if the kids saw a random girl spying on them.

She shifted her body weight onto another branch, quietly and slowly, praying that nothing would happen. Then suddenly…

_Snap._

Her eyes grew wide as the branch fell from underneath her. She tried to grab another branch to steady her, but it was too late. With a surprised shriek she fell down the length of the tree and fell harshly on the floor.

A pain went up her back and she struggled to get up.

"Oh my Aslan!" she heard a young girl's voice close by but could not look up for her back pained her. "Peter!" the young girl called, coming near to Eden. She kept her distance, but smiled reassuringly saying that help would come.

"I do not need help." Eden said stubbornly. Then it had dawned on her. _Did that girl just say Aslan? _

"You know who Aslan is?" she asked the young girl whose eyes instantly lit up brightly.

"Yes! My name is Lucy, what is yours?" Eden could not help but smile at the young girl's attitude. She seemed so optimistic.

Eden tried to speak but gave out a pained gasp when she rested her back on the tree that she fell off of.

Lucy's eyes face went into a worried expression. "Oh, I am so sorry!" she then pulled out her little flask and unscrewed the top of it pointing it in Eden's direction. Eden looked at it uneasily, but nodded.

"Do not worry, it will make you better." Said Lucy with a smile. She then proceeded to pour a drop into Eden's mouth. Eden's back tingled, but not with pain. It was a comforting sensation that left her back better then it was before. Lucy gave her, her hand and helped her off the ground.

"Thank you, Lucy." Eden said smiling, but let go of Lucy's hand.

"Lucy!" she heard an urgent yell from across the field. "Are you alright?" Eden watched as the three other siblings came into view. They stopped when they saw her and she heard a whisper in the winds; a whisper so small, yet forceful that told her to remember the professor and his stories. She mentally counted them in her head. _One. Two. Three._ Then she looked over at the young Lucy. _Four. _

She gave a dry laugh. "I cannot believe it." If losing Caspian was not enough, she had these four to worry about as well.

"You are the Kings and Queens of Old, aren't you?" Lucy took her had again. Looking down, she looked into the young queen's smiling face.

"Lucy the Valiant." Eden whispered, remembering the stories all at once. Lucy's smile grew and dazzled like the sun.


	2. One to Save Narnia

"Lucy the Valiant." Eden said again in disbelief this time. "Wait. You left… years ago. You cannot be here and be the ages you are!" Her voice was rising with every word and it seemed that she was just a little away from actually screaming out loud. She did not know why she was so angry, she just could not stand to think- and know- that everything she thought was right could be turned upside down. People who are supposed to be dead could not come back. If this was true, then all her years of wishing for her mother to come back should have worked.

"There is no need to scream." The dark-haired boy muttered, causing his older brother to hit him hard on the shoulder and his older sister to bark his name, Edmund. "What? It was true!" he argued, rubbing his sore arm.

"Please excuse our brother." The eldest girl said coming somewhat closer to Eden. "My name is Susan. And this is Peter and Edmund" She pointed towards her two brothers.

_Susan the Gentle_. Eden thought to herself and studied the girl ahead of her. Susan had quite a motherly affection about her. She seemed to be the kind of girl who was organized and sensible. Everything that Eden was not. _Edmund the Just._ This king was often said to be a good fighter although looking at the dark haired boy with the bored expression, she highly doubted that he could be as good- or better- then her. Then her eyes drifted towards the blonde-haired boy with the serious expression and whose bright blue eyes were watching her intently. _Peter the Magnificent_. The king whom she always looked up to in the old stories was right in front of her and she could not bring herself to believe that these four kids could have been the kings and queens of old.

"Who are you? And what happened here?" asked Peter in a rude and bossy tone. Eden put her hands stubbornly across her chest and stared at him.

"And why should I tell you?"

Peter was shocked and slightly outraged. How dare she talk to her king like this?

"Because I am your king!" he retorted as though it was the only answer.

"You are not my king. You have been dead for 1300 years." She responded. "And besides, my king now is not Narnian, but Telmaranian." _Unfortunately._ She added mentally to herself.

"Wait, what?" Edmund asked clear confusion written on his face. "Telmarine's? In Narnia?"

"Um, yes." Eden replied uneasily. "Didn't you know?"

She noted the blank looks on the adolescent's faces.

"You really don't know do you."

"Obviously." Peter murmured softly, but still loud enough for Eden to hear.

Eden scoffed and breathed in deeply through her nose to control her anger. She was known to have a quick temper and always tried her best to conceal it.

"Well, if you like I can leave and you can find someone else to explain things to you. But, let me warn you, the Telmarine's are not as friendly as the Narnians you remember and loved." She noticed the sibling's faces turn pale at her words and bit back a laugh as she turned around to leave.

"Wait!" she heard Susan say and felt a small hand grab her wrist. She looked down at Lucy, holding her hand now, and turned back around.

"Can you please help us?" Susan asked desperately. Edmund and Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Su, we'll be fine!" Peter hissed to his sister, but she would not listen. His mouth was in a tight line and his face was hard making it impossible for Eden to decipher his thoughts.

"Shut up, Pete," said Edmund, "things have seemed to change around here. It would be nice to have our own personal guide to help us."

He smiled kindly at Eden and she made a mental note to himself to watch out for his sudden mood swings. One moment it seems that he is insulting her and the next he is acting kind and caring. What she did not know was that Edmund was starting to fancy her. It had seemed sudden even for him, but he could not get over her beauty and her fiery attitude. She had dark brown- almost black- hair that hung down her back in long waves and eyes a deep chestnut brown. She wore a deep blue tunic and matching breeches that hung closely to her curves, making it easier for her to move around then a dress. Edmund also noticed that she had a sword in a sheath around her waist when her hands rested on its hilt lazily, as she looked annoyingly at his brother. That's when he realized,

"Um, what's your name?"

She looked at him for a moment, and his heart skipped a beat as their eyes met. He felt his face flush and hoped that his cheeks were not turning red.

"I am Eden." She said; shaking her head from side to side, still undecided if she should trust what they were saying. Then she remembered her task at hand. "Oh no! I completely forgot!" she groaned slightly and went over to the tree trunk where she saw the contents of her shoulder bag on the forest floor. Oh, great. She thought and started to pick up the items. Lucy, Susan and Edmund bent down beside her to help pick up the survival items she carried around.

"What did you forget?" Edmund asked her shyly. Although, they did not look up at Eden, Susan and Lucy were wondering the same thing.

Eden hesitated; should she tell them?

"I- I have to find someone. It is kind of a matter of life and death." She stood up along with the rest of the siblings and pulled the bag over her shoulder. "If I don't find him then he might die. Or already is, I am not sure."

"Oh, my!" Lucy whispered horrified. "Who is he?"

"He is like a brother to me, and I fear that if I do not find him then Narnia will never be the same again." She started walking and the Pevensie's followed; Peter was behind them, but still listened intently with his head looking down at the ground. It was silent for a few moments, for everyone was lost in their own thoughts. They all hoped that if Narnia would change, that it would not change for the worst.

"Why is that?" Susan asked, breaking the silence.

Eden looked towards the girl beside her and slightly smiled at her.

"You were a queen once. I am sure you know how power-hungry some people can get." Susan simply nodded, remembering the many times people used to try to overthrow her and siblings thrones. Eden continued, "Well, this person I am trying to save has an uncle- Miraz- who would love to be king and do whatever he can to get that title."

"Is that why you're friend left?" asked Lucy, trying to keep up with the conversation.

"Yes."

"Who is he?" Eden turned to the voice of Peter- who had been very quiet the whole time up to this point- and sighed.

"The one who is to save Narnia, I believe. Prince Caspian."


	3. Discussion of Trust

** I decided to add in another night before they find Trumpkin… **

** Thank you for the reviews, I will repay the favor!**

The four Pevensie's and Eden walked around, trying to find clues as to where Caspian might be… or maybe even find Caspian himself. Eden hung around the girls most of the time and Lucy and Susan were talking about all of the things in their world that were not in Narnia. Although confused by the supposed picture boxes and mechanical transportation devices, Eden had to admit that she was intrigued by the ideas and wished she had something like them in Narnia with her. She had already seen Edmund's torch and just found it easier than having to light a fire every time you wanted to see something.

Peter and Edmund were ahead of the girls, each occasionally taking a glance behind them. Edmund would look back to catch a glimpse of Eden and blushed every time she caught his eye and would smile at him. Peter would look back to make sure that the girls were alright with this stranger they had just met. He walked a little faster, motioning for his brother to follow quickly. When they were a good distance away- far enough for their voices to be unheard, but close enough so Peter could still keep watch- he spoke,

"What do you think of Eden? Do you think she can be trusted?" He turned his head to look at his brother and noticed the look of outrage cross his face.

"I absolutely think she can be trusted!" His face then softened and he stared off into the distance. "I think she is lovely." He added these words almost dream-like and Peter could not help but chuckle.

"Oi, what are you laughing at?" Edmund asked; the dream-like expression disappearing from his face.

"You." Peter responded simply. "You are completely love-struck."

Edmund blushed then muttered, "Wouldn't you be?"

"What?"

Edmund groaned in frustration. "Have you seen her, Pete? She is an absolute goddess!" He pointed an accusing finger at Peter. "Even you have to admit it!"

Peter groaned. "Yes, okay? I find her beautiful, but-"

"But what?" Edmund asked, slightly annoyed that he was not getting the point across to his brother.

"How do we know that we can trust her? I mean, she is a Telmarine."

"That's the thing, Pete. I don't think she is." Peter looked behind him and saw that his sisters and Eden stopped far away and were admiring some blue flowers. Peter took this as his chance and stopped walking. Edmund sat on a near-by rock, as Peter leaned against a tree trunk close by.

"What do you mean?" Peter questioned.

Edmund ran his hand through his hair.

"I mean…." He paused, his brow furrowing in concentration. "I don't know what I mean; I just have a gut feeling about it."

Peter sighed in frustration. One cannot make important decisions based on gut feelings.

"She does not seem like a Telmarine." Edmund repeated.

"We will see." Peter said softly, straightening himself before calling to the girls to continue.

They walked for hours and could not find anything that might point to Caspian's whereabouts. Throughout the day, the sky turned from a bright blue into a sunset full of rich oranges and reds, into a dark nighttime sky filled with stars and constellations. Everyone was having doubts about the progress they were making, even Eden was beginning to, but she wanted to keep going. Caspian was like a brother to her, and she just needed to find him.

Edmund was walking beside her in a comfortable silence. She had started to grow used to his company. This gave her time to think over the events of the day and to study the Just King more. He was about an inch taller than her and with the same brown eyes and dark hair as she had.

"Looks like exhaustion is starting to kick in." Edmund murmured, looking over her shoulder.

Looking behind her- as best she could in the dark- she could slightly see Peter carrying a sleeping Lucy over his shoulder. He was panting slightly as well as Susan. Although Eden was not tired-or at least hadn't admitted to herself of her exhaustion- she stopped walking and turned to them.

"Why don't we rest for the night? I will get some wood and start a fire." Susan immediately sat down on the ground and was rubbing her aching feet. Peter hesitated at first, but he was too tired to argue, so he put Lucy down on the grass floor and she snuggled up next to Susan. Peter lay down not so far from them.

"You can stay here." She said to Edmund.

"I am not very tired. I will go with you." Eden just shrugged and they continued on their way deeper into the woods in search of branches.

Edmund smiled as this was the perfect time to find out who Eden really was….

And to spend time with her.

Little did he know, that disaster was about to strike if he did.

**Wow! 2 updates in one day… I feel so proud =P **

**I hope you enjoyed! =)**


	4. An Unknown Love

** Hey every one thanks for all of the story reviews and alerts! It really makes me want to write even more and, to be quite honest; it actually improves my writing after a while! Yay! **

**On a more somber note, I start school again tomorrow -_-**

**So Unfortunately, I will not be able to update everyday as I have been doing, because school work and exams will pile up and whatnot… **

**Anywho, thanks for reviewing again! **

Eden and Edmund were picking up tiny branches, each lost in their own thoughts. Eden was wondering whether or not what direction they should go in the morning, while Edmund was wondering what he should say to the girl ahead of him. He looked at her for what seemed to be the thousandth time and still took in a large breathe as his mind took in her beauty.

"So, why did you leave?" she asked suddenly, kicking a rock with her foot in no particular direction. "You know, the first time?"

Edmund was shocked at first at the question. "Um, I guess it was just our time to leave. One minute we are all grown up, and the next we exit through a wardrobe and are back as children in our own time."

Eden only nodded, processing the information. "So, you didn't just leave then. You didn't leave your people on purpose."

This time Edmund stopped and bravely grabbed hold of her upper arm gently, turning her to face him. Eden tensed at his touch, but relaxed when she saw the kind, smiling face of Edmund.

"Is that what everyone thinks? That we left? Just disappeared out of thin air and left everyone to defend for themselves?"

"Well, that is what the Telmarine's have been saying for years. Some books even say so." Noticing his saddened expression, she quickly added, "But I knew-know- that you and your siblings would have never left like that. From what I have read, you had ruled Narnia wonderfully. Everyone looked up to you." He smiled brightly, causing her to smile at his quick change of expressions.

She placed a hand on his arm comfortingly for a moment and continued on her search for firewood. Edmund followed and was grinning madly at her touch.

"So, are you originally? –"Edmund was about to ask but stopped mid-sentence. He felt slightly embarrassed. "I am sorry. I should not ask such personal questions."

Eden laughed, and Edmund found himself marveling at the sound. It was crystal clear and rang through the trees. Was everything about this girl perfect?

"Please, Edmund, may I call you Edmund? Or would you rather Your Majesty?"

"Please, no formalities. Call me Edmund."

She smiled and continued, "To your question, no. I am originally from Archenland."

_Yes, I told you so Peter._ Edmund thought.

"How did you come to live with the Telmarine's?"

"My parents wanted me to become acquainted with Caspian, hoping that I would be a good match for him. But they did not realize that he would become my best friend and nothing more." She chuckled and Edmund smiled.

"So I am guessing that your mother and father are royalty?"

Eden nodded. "Well, just my father is a duke. And I have a stepmother. My mother passed away during childbirth with me."

Edmund looked at her, sincerity in his eyes. "I am sorry for your loss."

She waved her hand nonchalantly. "It does not matter. I do not remember her. And besides, I am glad I have a friend like Caspian. My father was not the kind of man one would want to live with." She said the last part quietly, hoping that he didn't hear her. When she looked at him he was bending down to retrieve a small branch. He hadn't heard… or he was just being nice and pretending he didn't.

Silence enveloped them for a few moments until Eden cleared her throat.

"I think its time to head back. We have enough wood."

Edmund nodded and they both headed back to the others.

****

** Although Peter had looked peaceful in his sleep at the moment, his mind was in chaos and lost in his dreams. **

. He being on the left side and his grown self on the right, the seventeen year old Peter was observing a more mature version of himself-about in his late twenties- on one of the balconies in Cair Paravel. He heard music coming from the inside and with the strong smell of Narnian wine, Peter could only make the assumption that a ball was occurring in the grand hall. And since there was a ball, he had also made the conclusion that his older self was trying to get as far away from it as possible. He had always hated these social affairs; having to shake everyone's hand and make small talk.

"Peter?" both Peter's- one teenager and one man- turned their heads toward the voice. Teenage Peter looked in disbelief at the woman ahead of him. She was beautiful- there was no doubt about that. She wore a deep purple dress that was strapless. It seemed to match her daring personality. She walked towards the older Peter with confidence and when she was ahead of him, she grabbed his hands in hers and kissed him passionately. The younger Peter could only stare. Who was this woman?

"Peter, please do not leave." She said to the grown man. He smiled down at her and sighed.

"I have to. The White Stag has been spotted. We will not be gone long." He reassured her, but she shook her head and walked past him, leaning her arms against the railing of the balcony. "Eden…"

Wait, what? Eden? The younger Peter was pulled out of his thoughts and walked closer to the couple before him. He gazed closely at the woman taking in her long dark hair, strong and confident facial features and… her eyes. The deep chestnut brown eyes that seemed to be endless when one looked at them. Peter had to admit that the eyes were the first thing he noticed when he first encountered Eden, but now, as he looked at his older self with this older Eden it appeared that they were, in fact, a couple; a close couple.

He watched as his older self wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and kiss her neck.

"What is wrong?" he murmured against her neck. "You are never usually like this."

"It is just that I am… scared." She muttered looking ashamed.

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of losing you. I have a bad feeling. I do not want to go on alone, especially now."

Peter just chuckled. "I am not going into war. Eden, darling, what do you mean especially now?"

She turned around, Peter's arms still around her waist, rested her forehead on his and closed her eyes.

"I am pregnant." Both Peters insides twisted at the words. They both could not believe they were going to be fathers.

"Oh my Aslan!" Older Peter said and picked Eden off the ground, twirling her around. "We are going to be parents!"

"Okay, that was a bit much." Eden said, laughing.

Peter chuckled in reply and pressed his lips to hers in a warm and passionate embrace.

The younger Peter was shocked. He did not know what to think. The only question in his mind was: Is this really a dream or a vision of the future?

Suddenly, the scene was changing. He was now standing in an empty field full of Alyssum flowers. Peter had seen a shadow far off into the distance. He had to shield his eyes from the bright sun to try to get a better look but the figure would not move from his spot. All Peter could see was a black shadow. A blob of nothing, really.

"Who are you?" Peter called out.

"My son, if you do not know me then we shall have a problem."

Peter smiled. "Aslan."

"Yes. I have come to tell you-" but his voice was cut off and the bright sky was slowly fading into night.

"Aslan? Aslan!" Peter screamed. But the shadow of the majestic lion was gone.

"Peter? Peter, wake up!" a voice said, hushed yet urgent. Someone was shaking him on the shoulder and Peter's eyes shot open and he sat up straight.

"Are you alright?" he caught his breath as he stared up at Eden's concerned face, instantly remembering the dream. "You were screaming."

He looked around at his surroundings. Lucy was snuggled up beside Susan, both sleeping soundly. He saw a fire slowly burning out in the middle of their campsite, and Edmund was on the other side of it; also sleeping well.

He looked back at Eden and could see pity in her expression. For some reason, she had felt sincerely worried about him. This only angered him, though. He was King Peter the Magnificent and High King of Narnia; he did not need to be pitied.

"Yes, I am fine." He mumbled lying back down. Eden scowled at him and murmured, "I was only trying to help" before she went on her own way to her sleeping spot.

Peter turned his head to look at her. He saw her carefully spreading her blanket out again before resting her body carefully on it. He also noticed that she gasped in pain when she was bringing her back onto the soft cloth. She closed her eyes once settled and fell straight to sleep.

He turned back around on his other side and looked at the ground. There was a single flower on the ground; an Alyssum. He stroked the purple petals with his thumb before sleep took over his body once more and he was lost in a dreamless slumber.


	5. The Bear

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just my character, Eden. These stories all belong to C.S. Lewis, but I have just added my own little twist on things **

**Thank you to all the story alerts and favourites. Please review! **

Eden made her way back to shore, carrying the boat along with her. She struggled to push the large boat, causing Edmund to come and help her.

"Thanks." She breathed out then looked at everyone else, all talking. "What did I miss?"

"That is Trumpkin, a Narnian. He did not believe that we were the kings and queens at first, but I persuaded him." He gave a proud smile and Eden thought back to when she saw him in his fighting position. Then it hit her.

"Wait. A Narnian, here?" She was bewildered. Sure, she was now with the rulers of the supposed extinct Golden Age, but she never imagined that there were still some. She was told they were extinct, which means no more left. Right?

Edmund shrugged. "I guess your people have not been telling you the truth." She looked downwards with a frown on her face. The Telmarine's were not her people, she just lived with them. And besides, her _people_- as Edmund had said so bluntly- were not even hers at all. Sure, they were blood relatives, but she had never felt close to them. Not with all the beatings her father gave her, the way her stepmother treated her with disrespect and hate, and how her step siblings would make fun of her.

Edmund noticed how quiet she had gotten, but said nothing. Instead, once they reached everyone else, he introduced her to Trumpkin; which she responded to his hello with a simple nod of her head. Trumpkin looked awkwardly between the quiet girl and everyone else, attempting to ask what was wrong just by using his eyes.

Eden felt tears of frustration come to her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand before looking towards everyone else. Lucy and Susan had looks of pity towards her, while the boys-including Trumpkin- just looked confused. She sniffed once before motioning for everyone to follow.

"Let's go." She muttered.

"Wait." Lucy said and walked ran forwards a little ways. "Hello there!"

Everyone looked towards the young girl.

Eden saw what she was looking at first and said in a soft, yet demanding voice. "Lucy. Come here now." She tried not to be too loud to attract the large brown bear, but it was too late. He had noticed Lucy- and he looked hungry.

He dug his paws into the ground and arched his back getting ready to run.

"Watch out, your majesty!" Trumpkin yelled. The bear raced towards the young queen.

Edmund and Peter were racing towards the large beast with their swords drawn, while Susan and Trumpkin readied their bows.

Lucy ran, but tripped over a root in the ground' the bear still chasing after her.

"Stop Right there!" Susan yelled. But the bear would not stop. Then, the bear rose on his back two legs and gave a loud roar, about to come down onto the young queen.

"Shoot Susan!" the brothers yelled, but then an arrow whizzed by Susan's head, hitting the bear in the stomach. The bear stumbled backwards and shook its head relieving some of the pain then gave an angry roar.

Peter and Edmund ran faster, seeing that the arrow had little impact on the bear, but were surprised when somebody ran past them and carried the little girl out of the way. It was Eden.

She struggled and pulled the girl to her feet.

"Get out of here!" she yelled, and Lucy began running.

Then Eden felt something claw at her back. She looked around into the crazed face of an angry bear that had just slashed her back and bit back a painful sob.

Taking her sword out of its holder, she managed to put all her force into stabbing the bear in its side. The scene was quite gory. Blood seemed to spill quickly from the bear as he fell to the ground, and Eden fell in a sitting position beside him.

"Eden!" Lucy screamed, rushing back towards the girl. She sat down beside her and lifted her shirt in the back revealing three long scars from her neck all the way to her lower back.

Peter, Edmund, Susan and Trumpkin were soon to follow and all looked worried.

"Eden, are you alright?" Edmund asked, his voice somewhat choked.

"Yes." Eden managed to reply and stood up. Her head felt slightly dizzy and the smell of blood seemed to make her nauseous. She stumbled slightly and felt a pair of strong hands on her sides in an attempt to steady her. She turned her head to look into the face of Peter. His hair was a golden blonde and his eyes seem to be bright blue. To Eden, it was the most magnificent color of blue she had ever seen before in her life. Peter's eyes showed signs of worry, yet his mouth was in a small smile.

Her gaze seemed to be locked onto his eyes.

"Amazing." She said, causing Peter's face to go into confusion.

And then it went black.


	6. What We Know Wrong

_ The blackness faded into light. Eden looked all around, squinting slightly as the bright white light swirled around her. Slowly, the light faded into the forest, the same one where she had first officially met Caspian. Just as she expected, she watched as her eleven year old self came into view, holding a book. Her younger self settled down into the grass, leaning against a tree trunk, and opened the book to where she last left off. The older Eden watched with a smile plastered on her face._

_ She would spend hours reading books when she was younger. She loved them. They were the only things that seem to mean the world to her. Her father did not allow her to do much, so reading was the only thing that let her escape her somewhat sad life. _

_ "Hey, what are you doing here?" Both Eden's looked towards the voice. The younger Eden rolled her eyes in annoyance, while the older Eden laughed out loud, stepping closer to the scene with her hands on her hips. She looked into the face of a thirteen year old Caspian. Although short, he still had the makings of a strong build. His black hair was cut short and his olive skin was somewhat sunburned. _

_ "What do you want? I don't like you." The younger Eden said bluntly, not taking her eyes off of her book. _

_ Caspian scowled. "You are sitting underneath my tree." _

_ Eden looked at him in shock. "Are you serious? How can one own a tree?" _

_ Caspian walked up to her and forcibly took her upper arm and lifted her off the ground. _

_ "What are you doing?" The younger Eden looked appalled, but Caspian ignored her. _

_ "Look." He simply said, pointing a long finger towards the base of the tree. The name, Caspian, was scratched into the bark. _

_ Younger Eden looked at him with a I-can't-believe-it look on her face. _

_ "Wow. You are really dumb." She said and Caspian looked at her astonished. _

_ "Excuse me?" _

_ "You heard me." _

_ Older Eden smiled for she knew what was going to happen next. She watched as her younger self and Caspian were throwing insults back and forth at each other._

_ "You slimebag!" _

_ "You ingrate!" _

_ The cruel words were jumping back and forth between the two, but they were both having a good time. They loved being able to yell at each other and throw insults without having to be yelled at by over-bearing fathers and relatives. Little did they know, they would both have so much in common when they got to know each other better later on. _

_ After the two kids were all out of insults, silence enveloped them. They just stared at each other willing the other to make a move. _

_ Older Eden was laughing hysterically the whole time, clutching her side. _

_ Suddenly, the scene changed._

_ Eden immediately watched _

_ "Caspian, what is wrong?" Eden was in her nightclothes, and Caspian was clutching the edge of her nightclothes willing her to hurry. _

_ "Eden, they are after me." Eden's eyes grew wide as she realized that he meant Miraz and his men. _

_ Eden nodded to Caspian and ushered him into the secret passage underneath her wardrobe. They had been planning this for months, ever since they had found out that Miraz's wife was expecting a child. And if it was a boy then it could be disastrous…. _

_ The scene changed once more. It was one where Eden had to observe herself, but instead of younger, it was an older Eden, about late twenties to early thirties. _

_ She was in a large study, looking over a large map of Narnia. She was standing beside a man. Eden was observing behind him, so she could only see his blonde head, topped with a gold crown. _

_ "If we go to the East, we should be able to get to the Giants in time. They are on the move again." Older Eden said confidently, smiling at the man. "Peter, would you pay attention?" _

_ Younger Eden looked between her older self and the man beside her, noticing that he did have some similarities between the Peter she knew. She made her way to stand beside her older self to get a closer look at the man, and instantly realized that it was, indeed, Peter. High King Peter the Magnificent. _

_ She noticed him right away because of his blue eyes; his amazing blue eyes. They still seemed to twinkle. _

_ She groaned as she realized that no matter how old Peter was going to get, he would still look completely handsome._

_ Peter reached for older Eden's hand and held it tightly. "How can I pay attention when I am now married to the most beautiful woman on the planet?" _

_ Woah. Wait. Married? True enough, on the adult Eden's left hand was a beautiful diamond ring. A wedding ring. _

_ The scene changed once more. She was in a large field full of purple flowers. It was her favorite flowers; Alyssums. _

_ Suddenly, a great lion appeared. His presence both frightened and amazed her. His eyes twinkled as he looked at her with… pride? No, it could not be._

_ Even though she had never met him before, she knew his name. But she was afraid to speak it. _

_ "Say my name, child." He said in a booming voice. "There is no need to be afraid of me. I mean you no harm." _

_ "Aslan." She breathed out. He chuckled and nodded. _

_ "Yes, I am. And you, my child, are my daughter." Eden looked at him for a long while before chuckling. _

_ "You cant be serious." _

_ "Oh, but you are." _

_ "How can you have a human daughter?" She stated as if it was the simplest thing to be said. In her mind, at least, it was._

_ "Yes, it does seem rather odd doesn't it?" He laughed as Eden nodded quickly. "But do not worry all will be revealed in time."_

_ "But I do not understand. You are a lion."_

_ 'I am not always, dear one. I come in many forms." And with that, he was gone. Just… gone. _

Eden awoke with a start and found herself in boat, lying down across the two girls, her head resting softly in Susan's lap.

"Eden!" Lucy and Edmund exclaimed. "You are up!"

Susan looked down and smiled. "Hello. You gave us quite a scare."

"What happened?" Eden asked, rubbing her head. Susan and Lucy moved over creating a space in the middle of them for Eden to sit properly. She did so, but with effort. Her back was still very much sore.

"You were attacked by a bear. Trying to save me." Lucy said sadly, hating that Eden almost died because of her stupidity. She never should have run to that bear. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

Eden looked sternly at the young girl. "Lucy, do not cry. Do not every cry for me, okay? I am glad that I was able to save you."

Although confused by her words about crying, Lucy hugged Eden tightly and leaned against her. She could tell that this girl was going to be like a sister to her already.

"What made you start?" Trumpkin asked, looking at Eden the way a worried father would. Eden felt some kind of comfort in that look.

"Huh?" Eden saw Peter- who she now realized was at the front of the boat rowing- slow down his paddle in an attempt to listen to her answer. She blushed when she remembered that one part in her dream.

"You woke up quickly as if you were having a nightmare."

"Well, not a nightmare." Eden responded slowly. Everyone's eyes were on hers now, and she sucked in a large breath.

"I saw Aslan." Everyone went silent. Edmund and Lucy's faces were excited, Susan looked confused, but Peter's face was a mask. She could not tell at all what he was thinking.

"Aslan? I thought he left when you lot did?" asked Trumpkin, motioning towards the Pevensie's.

"We didn't mean to leave you know." Peter muttered, continuing his rowing.

Everyone fell silent the rest of the way, lost in their own thoughts of Aslan. Lucy, Edmund and Susan wanted desperately to see Aslan for themselves and ask Him why they had come back, Peter wanted to think that he did not need Aslan and that he could figure things out for himself. But Eden's thoughts were on one thing and one thing only.

_Aslan is my father. My actual father_. This meant that her father she had always known; the one who beat her and constantly put her down, was not hers at all. And that ugly hag of a stepmother she had was not hers as well. She felt like dancing. She felt a small smile play at her lips at the thought, but it quickly faded away. If she was not Eden of Archenland and Daughter of Richard and Emilie then who was she?


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys! Okay, so I told myself millions of times that I would NEVER write an author's note, but alas I have had to. I have been getting many messages, asking if it would be alright to make a trailer out of this story and I am here to say… PLEASE DO!

I would love it if someone made a video for this fan fiction because it is very dear to me and very fun to write and a YouTube trailer of it would make my day ;) I would do one myself but I am not very good (really wish I was!) Anywho, just send me a message and we can discuss the details!

Anyway, I am working on a LONG chapter and it should be done in the next day or two!

Thanks, you people are amazing

Aislinn

_LONG LIVE ASLAN! _


	8. There Will Be Trouble

Peter was far ahead trying to lead the group, while Eden spent the majority of her day wandering around the wilderness behind everyone. She had too much on her mind at this moment. How could she be the daughter of Aslan? Of course, because of the many stories, she knew that she would have been a Daughter of Eve long ago. But something in the depths of her heart told her that she was not who she always was.

She was so lost in her thoughts that eventually, Eden made her way past everyone, until she was behind Peter.

"Where are we?" she heard Peter mutter to himself. It was then she realized that she was far ahead with Peter, while the rest fell behind.

She looked ahead of her at Peter and shook her head. Was this boy really so stubborn, that he could not admit that he was wrong? Eden knew that she could be stubborn sometimes- okay, usually most of the time- but Peter seemed to be even worse than her. She watched as he ran his hand through his hair in confusion and looked frantically around. Suddenly, as if it was out of thin air, an image occurred in her mind. She saw her dream once more when she and the boy that annoyed her so greatly were so close to each other- to the point where they had gotten married. Eden remembered the look of love, pure love that was etched on his face in the dream. And it was all for her….

_Snap out of it, Eden. It was a dream and nothing more. _

She cleared her head of the thoughts and stepped forward to stand beside Peter.

"Do you know where we are going?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady. Keeping her eyes on the ground, she waited for an answer.

"Yes." He snapped, and looked at her. Big mistake. Her hair was in a long braid- done by Susan- that wrapped around her shoulder. She wore an oversized brown tunic that kept slipping off her shoulder. He blushed as he realized that he was just staring at her and turned his attention forwards.

Eden felt the intensity of his gaze watching her and her cheeks flushed. Why was she feeling this way?

"I don't think you do. You are heading into the direction of the gorge." She said matter-of-factly and Peter turned sharply, his whole body facing her now, and his eyes showed his anger. She stopped as well and turned towards him, her hands crossed stubbornly over her chest. "If you are lost, just say so."

He gave out a dry laugh. "I am not lost. And besides, I know these woods better then you."

Eden scoffed. "I highly doubt it! You haven't been here in, what, thousands of years? Has it ever occurred to you that you might not remember much, or that things have changed?" she stared at him, her voice rising with every word. Her anger was starting to match his.

Peter stared at her, the words sinking into his skull. He had a feeling that he was wrong, but he would not give her the satisfaction of being right. He had the feeling that with her personality, she would never let something like this go.

"What is going on here?" The two teenagers turned towards the voice of Edmund who was coming towards him. Lucy, Susan and Trumpkin followed him all with somewhat amused looks.

"Your idiotic brother," Eden started, glaring at Peter who returned the glare, " Is leading us into the middle of nowhere and," she pointed frantically to a rock near-by, "I am also sure that I have seen that rock before. He is making us go in circles!"

Lucy giggled and Susan's face was in a smile. Edmund just looked confused and Peter was fuming. Trumpkin looked around.

"She's right." Peter's head snapped towards him.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross the River Rush."

"But if I'm mistaken, there are no crossings in these parts." Trumpkin replied tiredly. How he hated being with a snotty teenager.

"Well, that's it then. You're mistaken." Peter responded angrily and turned to continue walking. Trumpkin stood there slightly shocked at the outburst. Eden was furious. How dare Peter talk to Trumpkin that way?

Edmund noticed the look on Eden's face- for he had had it so many times before. It was the look of anger towards Peter. Figuring that Eden had a temper he placed a cautious yet firm hand on her shoulder trying to restrain her. But Eden would not have that. She pushed his hand away and made her way to follow the so called High King Peter the Magnificent.

"Oh no." Edmund murmured.

"What?" Asked Trumpkin, completely clueless as to what was happening.

But Edmund didn't answer him. Sharing a knowing look between his sisters he said,

"There's going to be some trouble."

Hey Peoples : Here is a preview of one of the chapters to come! I thought you guys would like this!

_They had just finished fighting the Hag and Werewolf and everyone was in disarray. Peter, Eden, Lucy and Edmund were the only ones left in the room as Caspian followed Susan trying to make amends. Everyone was upset, for they had just lost many friends during the raid. As everyone sat down, somewhat defeated, on Aslan's stone table, Eden was pacing furiously around the room. _

"_Eden, it's okay." Lucy was saying quietly, but Eden cut her off by throwing her sword and shield across the room, hitting the carving of Aslan. It created a large bang as the metal contacted the hard rock surface, but there was also something else. An ear-splitting roar. All of the children jumped up, but Eden held her ground. _

"_If you want me dead so badly then just kill me and get it over with!" she was screaming so loud that her throat felt as though it were on fire, but that did not stop her. "Come on, Aslan! I am waiting! You took everything from me!" _

_Another roar sounded through the air and Peter ran over to Eden and was trying to calm her down by shaking her lightly. He noticed tears in her eyes and this had surprised him. Eden never cried. _


	9. Strange Occurences

"Maybe we should go after them?" Susan suggested, sitting on a rock, tired of all this constant bickering. She stretched her limbs before looking towards Edmund, who was leaning up against a tree, turning his flashlight on and off. Trumpkin was showing Lucy something close by. He probably did not want her to hear anything, Susan figured.

"Nah. Eden seems to be as stubborn as Pete is. Instead of letting them take it out on us, let's let them take out their anger on each other."

Susan chuckled at this. "I guess you're right."

Edmund hesitated before sitting beside his sister. Although he was the closest to Susan, it was unusual for him to want to talk about… romantic feelings with her. But, he felt that Peter would never discuss something like this with him. At least, seriously enough.

"Susan, can I ask you something?" He felt somewhat embarrassed. "What do you think of Eden?"

Susan looked towards him and smiled.

XxX

Peter was walking far ahead, and did not notice that his family was far behind him, nor the fact that a very angry girl was walking angrily towards him.

"What kind of king does not listen to advice." She said angrily, grabbing onto his shirt and turning him around to face her. He looked down into her brown eyes and could feel her breath on his face. They were only inches apart from each other. He took a large step away from her, embarrassed at the fact that he noticed that they were only mere inches away from each other, when her words finally sunk in.

"How dare you say that!" he said angrily.

"Well, it's true!" she began pacing furiously. "I mean, how can you be classified as a king and be so stupid!"

"Enough!" Peter yelled so loudly, that Eden actually jumped. The way he said that was very king-like.

"Do not dare make such accusations against me!" Peter walked towards her. "I have seen many things in my lifetime, things you could not imagine. I have had the weight of many on my shoulders. But my family comes first! I am the oldest, and I must keep watch over them always." She looked at him. Really looked at him, and could see the weariness in his eyes and the pain of never being good enough etched on his face. "I just want them to see that I can do this."

She walked slowly closer to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel. I was the oldest once. It is a large burden, and I had no one to help me. But, your siblings are wise beyond their years, just as you seem to be after that little speech there." She smiled teasingly at him and he gave a small smile in return, "But listening to someone who can help, will go a long way."

He looked down at her and gasped. Suddenly, she was not her seventeen year old self anymore, but she had aged. She was now the woman that was in her dream. Her eyes grew wide as well, and he figured that it was because he was like his older self. And sure enough, when he looked down at his

"What is going on?" she asked him, and he saw that her eyes showed some kind of fear. "You are older."

"So are you." He said.

Eden suddenly had images flash through her mind. The image of herself and Peter in a garden, on the beach hand in hand, and in every image, she had a golden band around her finger. She was so confused.

"What is going on?" she repeated desperately. All of this was just too much for her.

He opened his mouth, but closed it again. What was he to say? He had no idea.

A rustling in the trees near-by made both start, and (strangely) Eden came closer to Peter, seeking comfort. He was surprised at this, but wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. She grabbed the front of his shirt in her hand nervously and Peter pulled out his sword in front of him defensively. Eden went to pull out her sword as well, but stopped once she saw was before her.

A young girl came into view, about ten years old. She had golden blonde hair pulled into a braid and brown eyes. Her face broke out into a smile once she saw the two.

"Anya?" Eden gasped, tears collecting into her eyes, making her vision blurry.

"Eden, who is that?" Peter whispered into Eden's ear, but she did not know how to answer him. Who was this mysterious child, and why was she crying over her?

"Hello." The girl said. She then giggled and ran back from where she came; into the forest. Eden let go of Peter and ran after the girl. She did not know why she was running after a girl she did not know, but something in her heart told her not to let her go.

"Eden!" Peter called out and chased after her. When he finally caught up with her, Eden was back to her normal seventeen year old self and was sitting on the ground. He walked over and kneeled beside her shaking her by the shoulders. He did not know why he cared so much, but he had to make sure that she was alright. She looked off into the distance, before turning her attention towards his face.

"Who was that, Peter?" she asked her voice monotone.

"I don't know. But you seemed to know."

She stared at him and shook her head. "But, I do not remember her. I just remembered her name and face, but I do not _remember_ her."

They remained silent, just sitting there. Then Peter realized that his hands were still on her shoulders. He rose to his feet and took Eden's hand and helping her stand.

They headed back towards the others in silence.

Although it was not said, they both figured that they would never speak about the incident again, and they would pretend like it had never happened.

Somewhere in the forest, a great lion was standing, a young girl beside him, stroking his fur.

"You are doing well, Anya Pevensie."

The young girl giggled and slowly faded away into the wind.


	10. Truth Comes Out

Peter had stopped at the edge of a cliff. Below him, it was clear that this used to be the River Rush.

"You see, over time.." Susan began, but Peter interrupted her with an

"Oh, shut up."

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked looking to Trumpkin.

"Yeah, falling." Trumpkin replied.

Eden came to stand beside Peter, peering down into the water below. Both hadn't spoken to each other for a long time ever since that incident, but grew more comfortable with each other's company. It was as though they could not stand to be separated; especially after they had been through.

"Well, at least you weren't lost." Eden smirked, and Peter rolled his eyes but gave a quick smile all the same. She walked beside Susan, and Lucy took her spot looking over the edge with Peter.

"How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asked.

"I would rather that then walking." Susan muttered. Eden chuckled then noticed something in the distance. She could not place what it was, but as quick as it was there, it had disappeared. Lucy had answered her suspicions.

"Aslan?" Lucy asked. "It's Aslan! He's over there!" She was pointing frantically in the direction of where she saw the Lion, trying to draw everyone's attention. "Don't you see? He is right… there." She froze when she saw that he was no longer there.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked sarcastically.

"I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to follow him." Eden stared into her face and only saw one thing: honesty. Why would this young girl, who loved this Aslan so much, lie about seeing him?

"I believe you." She whispered and everyone looked in her direction. "I think I saw him as well."

"What are you talking about, Eden?" Peter asked.

Eden stared at him. "I just did, Peter. I saw something; I just do not know how to describe…"

"Eden, we cannot survive on what we _think _we saw." Peter stated his mouth in a hard line. Eden wanted to reply with a snarky comment, but instead she counted to 10 in her head, and took in a large breath. She would not get angry, she kept repeating to herself. "Besides, I am sure that there are a lot of other lions here, just like that bear." He continued.

Eden shuddered at the memory of the bear, but found herself shaking her head in agreement.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund said slowly, looking at his siblings before looking at Eden, whose face looked confused at what he was talking about.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter asked.

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy said.

Peter considered this for a minute before responding, "I'm sorry." And heading on his way.

They walked until they came across some Telmarine soldiers. Eden motioned for them to be quiet and hid behind some large logs. Peter came beside her.

"What is going on?"

"I don't know." She replied honestly. "It looks like they are building a bridge of some sort."

"Perhaps this was not the best way to come?" Susan suggested and Peter and Eden nodded.

Once they were back to the spot where Lucy had seen Aslan, Peter asked, "So, where exactly do you think you saw him?"

Lucy turned sharply and glared. "I'd wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grownups. I don't think I saw him, I did see him."

"I am a grown up." Trumpkin muttered, causing Edmund to chuckle.

Eden felt a chuckle about to come, but she covered it by faking a cough.

"It was right over…." Lucy screamed as she fell through a weak spot in the ground.

"Lucy!" Everyone screamed and raced to the edge and peered down, only to find that Lucy was safe on another patch of ground underneath.

"Here…" Lucy finished as they all breathed a sigh of relief. They all followed the path that Lucy had found, and crossed safely towards the river.

"Oh, goody. More wildlife." Eden said sarcastically and everyone laughed, as they made their way towards more trees. The sun was setting and everyone decided that they were to find a good camping spot.

"Somewhere deep in the forest." Peter had said, and Eden agreed with him. There was no way that they could be too out in the open, especially with all of the Telmarine soldiers around.

"What's that?" Trumpkin asked and everyone looked around to where he was pointing.

The leaves were swirling in the air, slowly creating the shape of a man. He reached out his hands towards them and Eden could actually hear him panting. He was struggling against an unknown source.

"Help me!" It was saying in a rough voice. "I need the help of Aslan!"

Everyone was stunned and could not speak, but Eden found her voice. It was clear and strong.

"He is not here. But do not worry, He shall come again." The man made of leaves came closer towards her and brought his hands to stroke her face. She closed her eyes.

"How do you know?" he whispered. She drew in a sharp breath and opened her eyes, to find the man made of leaves to be an actual man… a man made of flesh and bone, about twenty years of age. He was dressed in a brown tunic, with large green eyes and red curly hair. She suddenly knew that this man lived 1300 years ago, in the same time as the Kings and Queens of Old had to leave. But what happened to him?

"How do you know that He will come back and save me and everyone else?" he repeated.

She looked around her. Lucy and Susan were crying and Edmund and Peter's faces were pale. Trumpkin just stood there with an unimpressed expression on his face. He figured that he had too much sun and was imagining things. Everyone seemed to be waiting for an answer.

Eden looked at the man again. "Because I am his daughter." Her voice broke at the words and she heard the gasps from everyone behind her. The man gave a triumphant smile before screaming in pain, turning back into a pile of leaves and falling to the forest floor.

She stood there for a moment, before turning back towards everyone else. Their faces were in a mask of confusion.

"I guess it's time I gave you an explanation." Eden said.

"You think?" Lucy said teasingly and Eden chuckled. Her face broke out into a smile and she ran to gave her new friend a hug. Imagine that; a blood relation to the great Aslan.


	11. Tell Me

**I am so sorry for not updating in a while, and I am sorry that this is not a long chapter, but unfortunately I am in the middle of exams -_- **

**You have all been there at one time or another and probably know how much I hate this right now lol! But I will be done my exams in two days and then I shall celebrate by writing a LARGE chapter just for you guys **** Thanks for sticking with me! **

Eden walked along the lake's edge, her sword grazing along the ground's surface. She had just spent the last hour explaining her dream to everyone- excluding the obvious parts with her and Peter. Noticing how dark it was, she suggested everyone go to sleep in hopes of getting attention drawn from her.

Peter was reluctant to agree, but finally did once Lucy protest how tired she was. Eden groaned, thinking of Peter. There was something about him that sent her heart racing; both with anger and care. She knew- almost everyone knew- that Peter was getting on her nerves at times, but then there was a way about him that made her worry about his safety. She groaned again.

"Why did I have to have that dream?" she muttered to herself.

"Well, Aslan works in mysterious ways." A voice said and she turned sharply, sword drawn ahead of her.

She gave a dramatic sigh once she saw Peter emerge from the trees, and an amused grin plastered on his face.

"Bloody hell, Peter! Do you have to scare people like that?" she hissed, bringing her sword back to her side. He did not respond, but cocked his head to the side and just stared at her. Almost as if he was observing her. At this thought, Eden blushed a deep scarlet.

"What are you doing?" she said angrily, breaking the awkward silence. But once again he ignored her question.

"What kind of flowers were in your dream?" he asked, sitting down on the ground, cross legged. He stared up at her and patted the spot next to him asking her to sit down. Eden cautiously did and sat with her arms wrapped loosely around her knees.

"Pardon?" She stared at the ground, feeling Peter's gaze looking at her. She dared not stare at him and risk him seeing her blush.

"You spoke of flowers in your dreams. What were they?"

She looked at him and chuckled. "You are strange, aren't you?" He scowled at her, but she answered him.

"They were purple Alyssums." Peter's eyes grew wide at this.

"What's wrong, Peter? You looked as if you have seen a ghost." Eden said, putting a cautious hand on the pale-faced boy.

"What else was in your dream?" he muttered quietly. So quietly, in fact, that Eden could barely hear him.

Eden struggled to find words. "Um, Peter, I told you everything already."

"Do not lie to me!" Peter suddenly roared, causing Eden to flinch. Noticing this, he quieted down. "Tell me."

Eden dropped her hand from his shoulder and stared at him. Really looked at him. His blonde hair was shaggy somewhat around the ears and his blue eyes glistened in the moonlight. He was running his hand through his hair, and something of this motion reminded Eden of something from somewhere. She could not quite place where or what it was that she remembered, but she knew that it was true. Peter was having the same thought as when he watched her twirling a piece of her dark hair in thought.

"Okay." She whispered, catching his gaze. "I will tell you."


	12. Stupid Hormones

They stared at the lake ahead of them in silence, each not knowing what to say to the other. Eden had just finished telling him about her other unmentioned part of the dream- the part in which herself and Peter were married. It was the most awkward moment in her life, at least, that is how Eden had seen it.

"So, that's it then?" Peter said suddenly, still looking out at the lake.

Eden turned her head towards him, her face annoyed. "What do you mean 'that's it'? I have no idea where you came from, but around here, things do not happen this way! People do not have dreams about others like this. Only if they really fancy them…" Peter turned his head slowly towards her and snorted, showing an incredibly cute grin.

"Which I do not fancy you!" Eden quickly added, turning a bright shade of red. She could only hope that the night was dark enough so that Peter would not see her blush. She had been doing that lately around him.

"Relax, Eden. I know what you mean." He chuckled. Eden instantly relaxed, and lay down on her back, gazing up at the stars. She groaned- despite herself- in pain at the sudden feeling when her back hit the ground.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, concerned. He looked over her. "It's your back again, isn't it?"

Eden froze. How long has he noticed? "I do not know what you are talking about." She said quickly, turning her head away from him.

'Nice save." He muttered, smirking. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me I don't care. But I will find out."

"I highly doubt it." Eden muttered. Peter rolled his eyes, but lay down beside her, staring up at the stars. He put his hands underneath his head and sighed.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful the night sky could be."

"You did not see much of it from where you're from?" Eden questioned, wondering where he could live that did not have the stars.

Peter chuckled. "No. I mean, we did, but it was just different. It was not as wide and as open as this."

Eden only nodded even though he could not see her. "Do you know anything about stars?" he asked suddenly, resting on his elbow now, staring at her.

"Only a little. I read about them in books."

"You like to read?" Peter asked.

Eden could not help it; she laughed out loud.

"What?" Peter asked, slightly offended. He believed that she was laughing at him.

"Oh, its not you. I just… well," she copied his movement and rose slightly, resting her weight on an elbow. "I was often called a freak because I read too much. That is what I would always do. When I was younger, there was nothing like a good book to pass away the horrible hours."

Peter could see in her eyes that she did care deeply about reading, but there was also a sudden sadness at the mention of 'horrible'.

"What do you mean?" he asked gently, trying not to get her angry. He wanted to know as much as he could about this strange girl.

"Well, you should know _King_ Peter." She emphasized on the king causing Peter to smile. "When you are of high status, you do not have a lot of time to do things. And when you are so young, you really do not want to be at the balls and feasts listening to endless conversations and such."

"Well, it probably was not horrible." Peter offered.

Eden laughed out loud. "Oh, Peter. Then you obviously do not know me that well!"

"Well, I would like to know you better." Peter said quietly. Eden fiddled with a piece of her hair that had fallen out of her braid.

"We should head back." She said simply and stood up. She looked down at Peter and held out a hand for him to take.

He did and stood up, slightly closer than expected. They were so close that they could feel each other's warm breath on their face. Peter started to lean in, as did Eden for a split moment before there was a snap of a branch close by and she stepped back.

"They will be waiting for us." She said simply and started walking.

Peter stood back for a moment and ran a hand through his hair.

_Wow. You've really done it now, Pete. You go and try to get information from her and you end up almost kissing her. Very king-like, Peter._

He collected himself, and picked up the pace until he was standing beside Eden. Both teenagers did not say a word to each other and only muttered good night once they reached the camp site.


	13. EdenEdmund's Moment

Edmund raced back to the campsite as fast as he could once he noticed that Peter and Eden were on their way back. If he was not at camp before them, then they would know that he was out spying. Although, in his opinion, it was not really spying but more of observing. And it was not his fault either that he stepped on the branch, causing it to snap. But, they were about to snog right in front of him! They just met… right?

Edmund went back to his spot on the ground and closed his eyes shut, just seconds before the two teenagers came back to camp. He heard their mumbled good-nights to each other and listened until they were both settled in before opening his eyes. He was beside a snoring Trumpkin- which was the reason why he had been walking around, the dwarf's constant noise was bugging him- and Lucy and Susan were on the other side of the fire, sleeping soundly.

Edmund had heard their conversation. His sisters were talking about their old home, and it seemed that Susan was skeptical about being in Narnia. Edmund could not believe his ears. Did Susan not believe anymore?

Edmund shifted uncomfortably and turned the other way, so his head was facing the other way, and he stared at Eden. The moonlight created a glow on her porcelain skin, enhancing the large bags underneath her eyes. She seemed so tired. Her face suddenly scrunched up in pain and she looked so distressed that he wished that he could go over to her and help.

Against his better judgment, he quietly rose from his spot on the ground and walked over to the tree that Eden was leaning against, her eyes closed; not in sleep, but in thought.

"Eden?" he asked slowly, shaking her lightly on the shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open and for a moment, she did not remember where she was, but once she looked into the face of Edmund, everything came back to her and she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Edmund asked, sitting beside her. "I did not wake you, did I?"

"What? No, you did not wake me." She muttered. "I just thought that this was all a dream. Or, rather, a horrible nightmare." She said bitterly.

"Oh come on, my siblings and I cannot be that bad." Edmund teasingly said.

Eden smiled, "No, not you guys. Well, maybe your brother." Eden and Edmund both chuckled nervously, thinking about the almost-kiss.

"I was also thinking about Caspian. I just cannot believe that I have not found him yet."

"He did not tell you where he was going?"

"No, he knew that if I did know then Miraz would torture me for information." She said quietly, averting her eyes away from his. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she swallowed them back. Her father- or the man she thought was her father- told her multiple times not to cry. He had told her that crying was weakness, so she dared not to show weakness. Edmund only nodded and decided not to press her any further. They grew silent and just sat there staring into the night sky.

"Thank you, Edmund." Eden said after a while, still staring forwards.

"For what?"

"For just… being you." He blushed. "For being a great friend to me these past couple of days and for listening to me."

Edmund smiled and yawned.

"We should get some rest." Eden said quietly, noticing the yawn.

Edmund rose onto his feet and surprisingly, Eden did as well. She grabbed onto the hem of his shirt as if to steady herself and placed a hesitant kiss on his cheek.

The spot where her lips touched burned and Edmund touched his cheek as if to capture the it there forever.

Eden sat down with a nervous smile and closed her eyes, mentally cursing herself.

_What are you doing, Eden? _

Edmund stood in the same spot for a few moments, his hand still touching his cheek before he returned to his spot, lost in a daze.

He instantly fell asleep; unaware of the glare he was receiving from his brother.

**I can assure you that the amazing Caspian shall be in the next chapter! So excited! **

**And thank you once again for all the alerts and reviews**


	14. Finding Caspian

Eden's eyes open groggily, the morning sun illuminating the sky. She watched her surroundings. Susan and Edmund were still sleeping soundly. Trumpkin was also sleeping, but… not so soundly. It was then that she realized that Peter and Lucy were missing. She sat upright and struggled to stand.

"Bloody hell…" she cursed. Didn't they know that they should not go off into the woods? Okay, so she did, but that was completely different. She had to leave in order to find Caspian.

She put on her boots and kept her sword in hand as she raced inside the trees in search of the two missing Pevensie's.

She was walking only five minutes when she heard the clanging of swords. Running to the spot, she saw Peter fighting a young man with black hair. Caspian!

She wanted to race forward, but something caught her eye. It was the young girl again. Anya. She was standing beside Peter, with a worried look on her face.

_You have to choose._ Eden heard the girl's voice, except it was in her head.

_What are you talking about?_ Eden asked the girl mentally, not taking her eyes away from her.

_You must choose between…_ The girl started, but did not finish, for Peter's sword swung in the air where the girl was, and she just disappeared.

Eden had to shake her head hard before she realized what was happening. Peter's sword was stuck in a tree, desperately trying to get it free and Caspian grabbed a rock, in an attempt to hit the distracted boy over the head.

"Caspian!" Eden yelled, at the same time as Lucy emerged from a bush and yelled, "Stop!"

Both boys stopped where they were and stared at the two voices. Caspian's eyes grew wide as he saw his best friend.

"Eden?" he whispered at first, and Eden gave her signature smirk. "Eden!"

He raced towards his best friend and hugged her so tightly that Eden had to struggle for breath, but she also wrapped her arms around his waist.

'Prince Caspian?" Eden and Caspian came out of their hug, but Caspian still kept his arm around her waist protectively. Peter looked at this gesture and felt jealousy, but quickly pushed it away.

"Yes?" Caspian answered cautiously causing Eden to chuckle.

"Caspian, relax." She said, coming out of his protective hold. He reluctantly let her go, but resorted to holding her hand. "He is the one you have been waiting for. I mean, I am guessing that you know about Narnians now?"

Caspian merely shook his head, and then looked down to the stolen sword in his hand, realization lighting up in his eyes. "King Peter?"

Peter nodded slowly, looking to Eden. She stared back at him with a small smile before turning to Lucy.

"And let me guess, you were the one who ran away?" she asked with a teasing smile. She meant to sound cross and it seemed to have worked because Lucy hung her head and put her hands behind her back. "I am just teasing, Lucy." She looked up at me and gave me a wide smile.

It was then that Edmund, Susan and Trumpkin rushed to the scene. Edmund took in Eden holding hands with Caspian and grimaced. It seemed that he was always going to be just the trustworthy friend and nothing more. He seemed to miss the look that occurred between his eldest sister and the Prince.

"Is something wrong?" Edmund asked, sending angry glares to the prince.

"What? No! I just… I thought you would be older." Eden smiled at this…. She had the exact same thought when she met the Kings and Queens of Old for the first time.

"Well, if you'd like, we can come back in a couple of years…" Peter started to walk away, but Caspian let out a "No!"

Eden rolled her eyes at Peter's dry sense of humor when she heard a small voice.

"We have been anxiously awaiting your return, my liege." Eden looked down at a small mouse and smiled.

"Oh my goodness he is so cute." She heard Lucy whisper and chuckled.

"Who said that?" The mouse yelled, outraged, unsheathing his small sword.

'Sorry." Lucy said, a blush creeping up into her cheeks.

'Oh." The mouse, whom I heard was named Reepicheep, immediately put his sword down. "It is quite alright, your majesty, but I prefer chivalrous or courageous is more proper for a knight of Narnia."

Peter grinned at the young mouse. "Good. At least we know some of us can handle a blade."

"Yes, indeed. I have put it to good use to secure weapons for your army, sire." Peter smiled gratefully, before turning back to Caspian. "Good. Because we are going to need every sword we can get."

"Well, then I guess you will be wanting yours back?" Caspian said, and Eden chuckled slightly. Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed the sword.

They walked until they reached the How, and a group of Centaurs were positioned along either side. Caspian stayed at Eden's side, still grasping her hand. It felt nice to have someone so familiar beside him. It has always just been him and the Narnians; he had felt like an outsider. Eden squeezed his hand reassuringly as the four Pevensie's were greeted. They walked towards the entrance, with the centaurs raising their swords high in the air. Eden saw Caspian's sad expression from the corner of her eye and could only guess what he was feeling.

They entered the How quietly and observed everyone inside. Eden's eyes grew wide as she observed all of the creatures from the fairytales that her Professor had told her. It felt weird watching all of the talking animals, centaurs, dwarfs, etcetera everywhere. It was like she was in one of her storybooks.

Caspian chuckled at his friend's expression which only got him a punch in the arm from Eden.

"Ah, still as tough as ever, I see." Caspian murmured, and Eden laughed. He rubbed his arm quickly, but grabbed Eden's hand in his once more. He really did not want to let go of her and feel alone again. He needed her touch in order to feel safe.

Everyone followed Caspian through a large tunnel.

"It is us." Susan murmured, staring at the paintings on the walls. Eden walked beside her new friend and put her hand on the wall. Sure enough, it was them. Only older.

"Wow, you grew up to be even more beautiful then you already are, Susan." Eden said, grinning. Susan accepted the compliment with a shy smile and a blush to her cheeks.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked suddenly, taking her eyes away from a painting of a faun; Mr. Tumnus. She could not believe that he was no longer with them, along with all of their other friends so many years ago.

"You don't know?" Caspian asked and grabbed a torch on the side of the wall. He lowered the torch, which ignited all the way around the room. At the end of the room on the wall, was a carving of Aslan. The stone carving looked exactly like the same lion that appeared in her dream. She walked forward, letting go of Caspian's hand, and made her way towards the cracked stone table. She placed her hand on it cautiously, and Lucy came up beside her and did the same.

"He must know what he's doing." Lucy said quietly.

Peter stepped forward and stood beside Eden. "I think it's up to us now."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but no one said a word.


	15. EdenCaspian's Moment

Eden's whole body screamed in protest as she got dressed into a white night gown. It was quite small, sleeveless and only went passed her knees. It could be known as indecent, but she didn't care. She had just spent the last our hours practicing and training with Caspian, Peter and Edmund.

"Eden, are you decent?" Eden heard Caspian's voice outside the door and told him she was. She was to share a room with her friend. She was offered to sleep with the girls, but Eden felt that it was better for Caspian to be close to someone he knew.

Caspian walked into the room. When he saw his friend, he covered his eyes with his hands and turned around, walking straight into the wall.

Eden immediately burst out laughing. "What the hell are you doing, Caspian?"

"I thought you said you were decent!" he shrieked, turning back around and rubbing his aching forehead.

'Um, I am. I am in my night clothes." She said, confused.

Caspian blushed a deep red, embarrassed. Hey, it was not his fault! He had never seen such a provocative night gown!

"This was the only one they had left." Eden said quickly, answering his question, covering her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle the laugh.

Caspian made his way across the room, sighing, and sat down on one of the small beds. "You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to."

Eden sat down beside him. "What do you mean? I want to. Unless you don't want me too-"

"No!" Caspian said, and took one of his friends hand in his. "I want you to stay. It is nice to have you around, I just-"

Eden squeezed his hand and cut him off. "Caspian, I missed you so much." She said it quietly, and Caspian kissed her forehead. She rested her head on his shoulder, like she had done so many times before. It was comforting to her.

"What do you think of them?" She asked him, and she felt his body tense.

"About the Kings and Queens?" Eden nodded.

"They are very… young." Eden chuckled, and Caspian joined in.

"Yes, they are. But, they are good people, for what I have seen."

"Yes." Caspian said and wrapped his arm across Eden's shoulder. She couldn't help it- she gasped in pain. Caspian did not hesitate. He pulled down the collar of her night gown and gasped at the wounds. He had already known about the bear, and her falling out of the tree because Eden had told him before, but this was actually frightening. They were large, red marks that covered her whole back- and it looked like they were made by whips.

"Who did this to you?" Caspian yelled, outraged.

"Caspian, shut up! Do you want to wake up the whole How?"

"Tell me who did this!" He repeated. Eden was shocked. She had never seen her best friend this angry before.

She squirmed out of his grasp and grabbed a blue robe that had been laid out on her own small bed. She put it around her shoulders, carefully, to not injure her back anymore.

"Eden!" Caspian said, more quietly now. 'What happened?"

"It was Miraz." She mumbled to him. He was bound to find out sooner or later. He began to shake furiously and paced around the room, with his hands in fists at his side. She had honestly never seen him this angry.

"Tell me what happened." His voice dangerously low.

Eden contemplated whether or not it was safe to tell him anything. He looked as though he would kill. But she began carefully,

"When you left, Miraz came to ask me questions of where you were. I told him that I didn't know, but he did not believe me. He then proceeded to whip me until he saw fit." Eden's voice grew harsher with every word as she remembered the horrific incident. Tears were spilling out of her eyes as she recalled the story. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and looked away. She hated having people see her cry.

His eyes softened and he went over to Eden and placed his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him. "I am so sorry. I should have brought you with me."

She sobbed out loud- she could not hold it in anymore- and threw her arms around him, burying her head in his chest.

"Yes, you should have." She clawed at his shirt and he felt like crying himself. A few tears actually did slip, but he blinked them away. He needed to be the support for Eden right now.

"I am so sorry." He said again, stroking her hair. "Miraz will not get away with this."

Eden pulled away and rubbed her eyes free of tears and smiled at him. "No he will not."

Caspian was glad to have his strong best friend back. "Let's get to bed."

Eden nodded and sniffed as she went over to her bed and got in the covers. The candle flickered on the night table between the two beds, so the room was not in complete darkness. Caspian went behind the dressing screen and got dressed in his night clothes, before going into his bed.

They were both staring at the ceiling when Caspian spoke.

"Why doesn't Lucy's cordial work?"

Eden shrugged. "I don't know. It worked for the other times. I guess some wounds can never be healed, no matter how strong the healing potion is."

Caspian nodded. "It is going to be weird."

"What?" Eden turned her head towards him. He kept his stare on the ceiling.

"Being the king after we defeat Miraz." Eden smiled at the determination in his voice.

"You will be a great one. I know you will." He turned his head towards her and smiled, but his smile did not quite reach his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… I wanted to be the king of the Telmarine's. I mean, my father was a good king- at least in my eyes- and I wanted to do him proud."

Eden nodded, understandingly. "Yes, but you will make him even more proud when you are king of Narnia and when you bring peace and freedom."

"I can only hope." Caspian murmured.

"Besides, what was to be good about being king of Telmarine?"

"Yes, I guess you're right."

Eden smiled once more before turning to the other side, away from Caspian, and closed her eyes, already falling asleep. He continued to stare at the ceiling.

"There would have been one good thing, though." He murmured. Eden yawned and grabbed her pillow closer to her.

"Oh, yeah? What?"

"Me and you were to be married."

He turned around and fell straight to sleep once he closed his eyes, but Eden's eyes shot open.

"Bloody hell." She murmured.


	16. Eden's POV Unanswered Questions

**Hey everyone! I have been getting a lot of feedback from the last chapter, and I am very thankful! In all honesty, I was literally jumping up and down when I wrote it, it was just so scandalous! Eden seems to have all three men vying for her affections, which is exactly how I wanted to write it **

**I mean, who would not want the attention of Caspian (the wonderful Ben Barnes), Edmund (the fantastically witty Skandar Keynes) **_**and**_** Peter (the GORGEOUS William Moseley!) **

**Anyway, I have yet another chapter for you all, and with the surprise of it being in Eden's POV. I figured that it would be great to know exactly what was going through her mind after hearing that she was arranged to marry Caspian when he became king. **

**Enjoy!**

**-Aislinn**

I tried to concentrate on Caspian's light snoring-trying to take my mind away from my jumbled thoughts-, but my nerves would not calm. There was just too much going on right now, and I did not want to deal with it.

I wished to go back to the days when I was the daughter of Richard; the Lord of Archenland. I desperately wanted to go back to the days when I would fight with my father to let me escape on a real adventure, but he would never let me. I always thought that adventure was just as you read in the books; a fun, exhilarating experience. But right now, it seemed to contain heartbreak. Everywhere I turned, there was another disaster just waiting to occur. Not to mention more unanswered questions.

Caspian was muttering in his sleep, and I turned towards him. He was gripping the pillow with two hands; the cover he had kicked off was on the ground in a jumbled mess. I watched him closely, trying to decipher the prince.

He had always been my best friend, the one person I could talk to. Although, many thought that a friendship could not occur. I just figured that it had happened because of my certain ability to not be… lady-like.

It really was not my fault that I wasn't. I mean, I just like sword fighting and kicking ass, rather than sitting in a dreary castle and sewing all day.

Caspian had always told me that that was what he liked most about me which was my ability to talk back and stick up for myself against the many Lords of the Telmarine court.

I groaned, as Caspian began to mutter once more and rolled onto his back. I grabbed the pillow from underneath my head and put it on my face and muffled a small scream.

Why did he have to say that to me? I could have gone my whole life without knowing about our arranged marriage.

And why did he say that would be a good thing? I mean, sure, I would not mind marrying him. He is a good man, and he would treat me well. At this thought, an image of Peter flashed through my mind.

I groaned again and took the pillow off my face. Who was I to choose? Wait… is this what the young girl meant?

"Yes." My reflexes kicked in at the voice, and I grabbed my sword from beside my bed and pointed it in front of me, for I believed that was where the voice came from.

The young girl, Anya, made her way out of the darkness and I looked towards Caspian worriedly. What if he woke up?

"It's okay. He cannot hear anything." She said quietly. She came and sat at the edge of my bed. I placed the sword back down.

"You will have to choose." She said simply, staring at me with large brown eyes. "But not yet. First, you must figure out your exact feelings. You must find out who you love."

"I do not believe in love." I snapped. "Love gets you nowhere." It was true, at least in my opinion. Love did not do any good for me. The people I believed to love me in the beginning just… didn't. The closest thing I felt to love was for Caspian. But that was more of a friendship, and almost brotherly kind of love. I had never thought about him as anything more.

I groaned again, and grabbed my head in my hands. I felt hands on my shoulders and shivered. They were freezing, but oddly, comforting.

"I know that it is hard, but just wait. Love will prevail. At least, that is what He told me." I looked at her, and she smiled. It was then that I noticed how young she looked.

"How old are you? How do you know all of this?"

She only smiled sadly and ignored my questions. 'All will be revealed in time."

I had had enough. I did not want to find out in time. I wanted to know how everything came to be this way _right now._

"Enough!" I hissed, noticing her flinch. I felt bad for shocking her, but I had to continue. "If you cannot tell me anything then why are you here?"

"Because I am here to tell you to not be frightened. I am here to tell you to start believing-" she started calmly, but I cut her off.

"To start believing in what? In love? Well, let me tell you, there is absolutely no such thing as love! There will never be love for me!"

I do not know where this came from. The words tumbled out of my mouth quickly, and no matter how vile they had sounded, I knew that they were the truth. I did not deserve love, not after what I had done to…. Oh, bloody hell. I could not believe that I had forgotten. The man- who turned to leaves- was her brother.

"That man that we saw in the woods earlier…" I began slowly and Anya nodded.

"Yes, that was your brother. Only older, and in a different form." My eyes flooded with tears as I remembered my red haired brother. How could I not remember my little brother? Of course, he was only one year old when he died. And it was my fault. I was supposed to be watching him….

Wait, why was he older than me? Why was he in that state? How did he know Aslan? More questions than answers flooded my mind.

"What is going on?" I asked louder, not caring if I awoke Caspian.

She stared at me. "You must believe in love, or you will not live."

Her voice- although the voice of a child- was surprisingly stern.

And just like that, she was gone.

I leaned my head back on my pillow and wished for sleep to overcome me and take me away from my thoughts. My eyes were closing and I was slowly entering the world of sleep, when I heard a voice. Well actually, it was two voices. It was Anya's as well as Aslan's.

"_Do Not Be Afraid to Love…._"

Then it was black.


	17. Moment You've Been Waiting For

Eden rubbed her tired eyes, trying not to think of the incidents that occurred the night before. She had decided to repress the whole memory from her mind, even though it had proved to be a difficult task. She tried to listen to everyone else around her, but she kept seeing Anya's large brown eyes staring at her.

She was leaning against the rock wall next to him. He had not been talking to her lately, and she missed his company. Although, whenever she had tried to start a conversation, he would give some excuse and leave.

Edmund stared straight ahead of him, watching Peter with a glare. He had noticed the looks his brother kept sending towards Eden, and he felt very protective and jealous.

_She's mine._ He told himself over and over again, but he knew that it was not true. He had two sisters, and he knew all too well that women were independent. Eden even more so.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Fine." He mumbled. "I should go with Peter."

_There he goes again_. Eden sighed and watched the youngest Pevensie head over to his older brother. They were now both standing beside the stone table; surveying the weapons that Reepicheep had placed there.

"Hello, Eden." Eden turned her head, but instantly turned it back forward. Caspian.

"Um, hello." She responded, trying to keep her voice steady.

Caspian knew his friend all too well. Against her protests, he led her outside to a secluded area.

"What is wrong?" He asked, leaning against a tree.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Now if you don't mind, I am going to head back now." She made to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Eden, I know you all too well."

She took in a deep breath. "Is It true? About the arranged marriage between us?"

Caspian sighed. "Is this what everything is about? Honestly, Eden, you do know that it is not going to happen? You need to learn to relax."

Despite the anger Eden felt at being told to relax she asked, confused, "Wait, so you don't want us to get married?"

At this, Caspian laughed out loud. "Eden, I love you…" He noticed Eden's eyes grow wide, "As a friend." He quickly added.

"Oh, thank goodness." Eden breathed a sigh of relief. After thinking about it again, after Anya had left, she knew that she could not love Caspian in that way… not that she wanted to love anyone else like that. Did she?

"Wait. But you said that it would be a good thing?" Eden asked, remembering their little chat that had caused her much worry.

Caspian sighed once more. "I just meant that I would rather be arranged to marry you then someone else that I barely even know." Eden nodded in understanding, finally letting the information sink in.

"Eden? Caspian?" Both looked up and smiled at Susan. She had her bow on her back and she blushed slightly. Eden noticed that Caspian had the same blush creep to his cheeks. Eden guessed that she could forget about Caspian loving her. "Peter has called an urgent meeting." She smiled then made her way back into the How.

"Haha. I saw you." She teased with a sly smile.

Caspian frowned. "What are you talking about?"

She began to sing. "Caspian and Susan sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-"

Caspian pushed her slightly. "Shut up. Now let's go before Peter blows a gasket."

Eden chuckled and made to follow, but stopped in her tracks. Bloody hell she thought. If I no longer have to choose between Caspian, then...

"It is only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men are not protecting the castle." Everyone listened to Peter intently.

Reepicheep was the first to ask what was on everyone's mind. "What do you propose we do, Sire?"

"We-" "Our'" Both Peter and Caspian began. Eden nudged Caspian into silence, and Peter sent a glare towards him.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter said, placing his hands on the stone table.

Eden could feel Caspian's annoyance. "But that's crazy," he said. "No one has ever taken that castle."

Peter shrugged. "There is always a first time."

Eden smiled slightly at his confidence and found she was agreeing with this knowledge.

"Yes, I believe that would work." She said, coming to stand beside Peter slightly. He looked at her shocked for a moment before giving her a quick grin of thanks.

Caspian huffed. "But we have the advantage here."

Susan nodded in agreement. "If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely."

Just like that, it was Peter and Eden against Caspian and Susan. No one had even seen it coming.

Trufflehunter had agreed with Susan. "I, for one, feel safer underground."

"Look, I appreciate what you have done, but this is not a fortress, it is a tomb." Peter told Caspian, trying his best not to yell.

Edmund nodded and came forward slightly to stand beside Eden. "Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart, they will just starve us out."

Peter looked towards the great Centaur, Glenstorm. "If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

He nodded. "Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I am worried about." Everyone turned towards Lucy, who was sitting on the stone table.

"Sorry?" Peter asked.

"You are all acting like there are only two options: dying here, or dying there."

Peter frowned. "I'm not sure you've been listening, Lu."

Lucy shook her head. "No, youre not listening. Or have you really forgotten who defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

He glared at her. "I think we have waited for Aslan long enough."

"Hey." Eden said softly, and Peter turned around at her voice. He had been pacing around the empty meeting room, lost in his own thoughts. When he saw Eden, he softened slightly.

She was holding her armor in her arms and came into the room seeing if he was okay. After what Lucy had said, he seemed to be distant from everyone.

"Are you okay?" she asked and set her armor down on the table.

He nodded and made to put on his own armor, but she stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Here, let me." She grabbed the gauntlets, and began putting them on his arm and secured them tightly. He watched with a curious expression as she worked. She looked to be in concentration as she placed his armor on. Her dark hair was pulled in a loose ponytail, but strands kept falling out. Without thinking, he brushed the strand of hair behind her ear. He blushed red as Eden froze for a moment before continuing with her work.

"Sorry." She only smiled at him and muttered a 'no problem'. They were silent again for a few moments.

"Are you nervous?" she asked quietly.

"Only a little." He admitted. To tell the truth, he was petrified. He hadn't fought in a battle for so long and he feared that he would fail. But he would not tell her all that. "Are you sure you want to come?"

"Yes." She replied harshly. "I may not look like much, but I am a good fighter."

"I know you are." He said quietly. His armor was now all on, except for his chest piece. Eden looked at him and saw the true fear in his eyes.

"It is okay to be afraid." She whispered.

He looked back at her and smirked. "You never seem to be."

"Yes, well, I just am really good at concealing it." She smiled. "But I can see it in your eyes."

"Ah, yes. I believe you called them amazing at one point." He chuckled at the memory of when she had fainted and said 'amazing'.

Blushing a deep red, she looked away, remembering what happened.

"Yes, well…" she made to grasp the armor, but Peter stopped her.

"I want you to go with Edmund, okay?"

Eden shot her head up. "But why can't I go with you and the others? I know I can handle it."

Peter stumbled over his words. He did not want to risk the chance of seeing her hurt, for some reason he could not place. He just seemed to care about her.

"Besides, I should be there with Caspian."

Peter immediately felt angry. "Oh, yes. Your precious Caspian." He muttered. "I forgot that you care about him a great deal!"

Eden chuckled. "What are you talking about?" she grabbed the rest of his armor.

Peter sighed. What was the point of lying anymore? "You and Caspian, of course! You seem so close!"

Eden laughed. "Well, I hope we are close, he is like my brother."

Peter softened at this and felt himself relax. If Caspian was nothing, but a brother, then…

He finally noticed Eden staring intently at him. "What's wrong?"

"Peter, can I try something? And please do not judge me for it." She said the words quietly, and he was defineitly confused.

"Um, okay?-" His words were cut off as she kissed him. At first he was shocked, but then his eyes closed and he let himself feel the softness of her lips on his; he hadn't realized how long he had been waiting for this. She brought her hand and cupped his cheek, deepening the kiss. She didn't know what came over her, but she knew that she needed to try this. Before they went to Miraz's castle, just in case.

And here, in Peter's arms, it had felt… right. She had felt wanted and even loved. Perhaps all of the messages that Anya was giving her were right. Perhaps, love did exist. And she was ready to face it dead on.

"Peter!" Edmund's voice echoed down the hallway. Eden and Peter broke apart, staring at each other and breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry." She murmured, but he had rested his forehead on hers.

"Don't be sorry." He whispered. He felt so happy, so… he did not know how to put it into words this feeling. He wanted to stay there, attached to Eden's lips forever, but Edmund was on his way down and he did not want to make this relationship public just yet.

He kissed her forehead. "Please go with Edmund." He pleaded, wanting her to be as safe as possible.

"Okay." She agreed without hesitation, feeling as though Peter knew best.

Edmund came into the room and Eden and Peter jumped apart from each other.

Edmund noticed their strange expressions.

"What's going on?" he asked, slowly.

"Nothing." Eden answered looking at Peter, who smiled at her. She returned it happily before turning to Edmund. "Nothing at all."


	18. I Will Be Fine

Love is an odd thing. It can happen in a matter of seconds, and change one's personality greatly. At least, that is how Eden was seeing things. Only a couple of days ago, she was wandering the woods, in search of her best friend- whom she was supposed to marry- and then she had met old Kings and Queens that she had believed to be only legends, and it seemed that when they appeared, so did the rest of the old Narnian world. Not to mention that she believed herself to be falling in love with Peter; the Magnificent King.

And now, she was in a battle. A battle to take over the Telmarine castle; the castle she was used to living in for so many years, and even called home. But this was Peter's decision, and she could respect it.

She smiled at the thought of Peter.

"What are you smiling about?" Edmund asked. She turned to him and quickly wiped off her foolish grin. She was with him on one of the watch towers, waiting when they could give the signal for everyone else to come.

"Um, nothing. Just… excited." It was a weird statement to say, especially when they were about to enter a battle. Although, it was the truth. She was excited to see the look of surprise on Miraz's face when he could see Caspian and herself, on their way to destroy him… as he had been destroying everything around him. It was time for payback.

"Okay?" Edmund said with clear confusion on his face. He leaned against the stone tower and ran a hand through his hair. Eden came up beside him, noticing the distressed look on her friend's face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, leaning against the stone also, but keeping her senses alert, just in case a soldier makes an unwanted entrance.

Edmund hesitated. Should he tell her? He wasn't an idiot, he knew well enough what those looks were that were written on Eden and his brother's faces were of lust. He then made the decision to just ask her. They were about to enter a battle any moment now, so why not?

"Why did you do it?" he asked, staring at her.

Eden was caught off guard by the question. "What?"

"Why did you kiss my brother?"

Eden could feel herself blush. How did he know?

"Um…"

"Sorry, I just don't understand why you lead people on." He said bitterly, shrugging his shoulders.

Eden scoffed and lifted herself off of the wall and put her hands on her hips, staring Edmund down.

"Excuse me? Lead people on? I have not led anyone on!" she hissed, trying to make her voice as hushed as possible, but it was proving to be a difficult task.

Edmund pushed himself off the wall and rolled his eyes. He walked over towards the edge and flashed his torch on and off, signaling the others. He tried to forget the whole thing, but Eden would not.

She came up behind him and forced him to turn around by grabbing one of his shoulders roughly. He would not look at her and turned his head away.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Making those accusations against me! I don't care if you are- or were- a king a while ago, but no one can talk to me that way!" He still would not look at her, and she huffed in annoyance.

"Ugh, why do you have to be such a prat!" she exclaimed. Edmund turned around abruptly and slapped her cheek. He was surprised at his action- he was angry- and immediately went to apologize, but Eden held up her hand and scoffed.

"You are one idiotic, ignorant, temper mental man! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit girls?" she yelled, the thought of being heard far back in her mind. She was good with pain, so the slap did not hurt her, but it did hurt that Edmund would ever lay a finger on her. She thought he was better than that. She admitted that she should not have said some things, but she was tired of the ups and downs that this boy constantly had.

He pointed an accusing finger her way. "You led every one of us on! You have Peter, but what about Caspian, huh? What about me, for crying out loud! You never even gave me a chance, and I thought you would!" Eden just stared at him, shocked. "I liked you. I was the one who was there for you when your precious Peter was not! Did you know that I was the one trying to convince him that you were no traitor when we first met? And then, you come by and just rip out the hearts of the men who seem to care about you most!"

He took in a large breath and turned away from her. Eden was stunned, to say the least. She did not realize that she was leading people on, especially Edmund.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he just nudged her away. "I never meant to lead anyone on. I did not know you cared about me in that way, and I truly am sorry. But, Edmund, I think I love your brother."

At this, Edmund turned his head towards her. He felt slightly happy that his brother had might have found love, but also felt slight jealousy because he wished to be the man that Eden fell in love with. He deserved her, didn't he? He had helped her, cared for her…

"And with Caspian," she continued, completely oblivious to the thoughts in Edmund's mind, "Both he and I know that we are never meant to be together. He is like my brother and nothing more."

"Whatever." Edmund mumbled, turning his head back towards the dark sky ahead of him.

"No. Not whatever." Eden said sternly and grabbed his chin and turned his face towards her. He felt guilty when he saw the slight red mark on her cheek where he struck her. "I am truly sorry for making you feel this way, but I do not feel that love towards you. You are like my brother; my dear brother whom I wish no harm to."

The truth in her eyes reached Edmund and he felt so ashamed.

"I am so sorry." He said, and she pulled him into a tight hug. "I should not have been such an emotional, love-sick teenager."

Eden chuckled. "Yes, well, let us just forget that this ever happened." Edmund smiled as they pulled away and Eden put her hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Do not worry, Ed. You will find a special girl someday. A girl that can put up with all your nonsense." She said teasingly. Edmund laughed.

"Well, isn't that touching?" Edmund and Eden jumped away from each other and drew their swords.

The voice belonged to a sneering Lord Sopespian. One of Miraz's trusted friends. Eden knew him well enough during her stay in the castle, and instantly despised him. He was a heartless man who did not care who he hurt. He was also the one responsible for her injured back.

"How's your back?" he said mockingly and Eden grimaced. She wanted to run him through. Both she and Edmund made their way towards him, each believing him to be an easy kill, when Edmund was pulled back violently by a large guard. He held him with his arms back.

Edmund knocked him easily unconscious with the butt of his sword- he had enough training to know what to do in a situation like that- and when he turned, Eden was fighting with the man. Edmund was shocked and tried to come into the fight, but Eden would not let him. She had noticed that the guards were realizing that something was wrong, and were on their way to see what was happening, and she needed Edmund to be safe.

"Get out of here, Ed! Get somewhere safe!" she yelled, as she ducked out of the way from Sopespian.

"Eden, look out!" Edmund yelled as an arrow came straight towards her.

She ran out of the way, but was caught off guard, and Sopespian put her hands behind her back and put his sword to her neck.

Edmund froze where he was, knowing that if he moved, that Eden was going to die.

"Now, you will act like a good little boy and not try to play the hero, or she will die." The man's eyes were hard and cold. Edmund could tell that he did not mind killing.

"Edmund, get out of here now! The guards will be coming!" Eden yelled desperately, trying to get him to see reason, but Sopespian pushed the sword tighter to her neck.

"Shut up!" he shouted in her ear, causing her head to ache.

"No! Edmund, please!" she started, but gasped in pain.

"No!" She heard Edmund shout, but could not get over the sudden pain. Sopespian pierced her side with the cold, metal sword, in order to shut her up and twisted it back and forth.

Her eyes clouded with tears as the excruciating pain went through her whole body. She felt as though she was on fire.

"Edmund, get out! Get somewhere safe! I will be fine!" She whimpered as Sopespian twisted the sword that was wedged in her side once more.

"Stop!" Edmund said, but Sopespian walked back towards the exit and ran down the hallway, and carrying an almost lifeless Eden with him. She wanted to fight back but she couldn't, and she reluctantly let her eye lids droop and she was now in blackness.

Edmund raced down the hallway after them, but Sopespian escaped in a secret passage, so Edmund had lost their trail.

"Damn it!" he said as he raced to tell Peter what had happened.

Eden's last words still echoed painfully in his mind, _"I will be fine." _

He could only pray that she would be.


	19. Torture and Hatred

"Edmund, what are you doing here?" Peter demanded in a whisper as he saw his brother run down the hallway towards him, Caspian and Susan. He wasn't supposed to be here.

"Peter! Its Eden! They got her!"

'What?" Peter and Caspian yelled angrily at the same time. Peter could only imagine what was to happen to his precious Eden, and he did not want anything bad to happen. 'We must go get her!"

Caspian nodded in agreement, when Susan stopped them.

"I will find her. You must continue with the plan. You as well Edmund." She stared down the three boys until they finally agreed, each going on their own ways. Peter and Caspian went towards the Professor's room, while Edmund returned to the watch tower. Each hoping that the Eden they all loved would be alright.

"Wake up!" Lord Sopespian commanded, punching Eden across the face. Her head ached at the impact, and she squeezed her eyes tight before opening them. Her vision was fuzzy, but she could still make out the room around her. She was in one of the cells in the dungeons, sitting in a chair that was pushed up against the stone wall; her arms and legs were tied to the chair so she could not escape. She took in a large breath, which caused her rips to ache. She looked down –shocked- and grew dizzy at the sight of blood. The memories of previous events seemed to all flood back to her. The raid of the Telmarine Castle, her and Peter, her and _Edmund_ and Sopespian stabbing her in the ribcage….

Sopespian grabbed Eden roughly underneath the chin, making her look at him. She stared into his dark eyes and felt something that she hadn't felt (or rather, never wanted to feel). Fear. It built up inside her, and caused a lump in her throat; she felt like she could no longer breathe.

Exhaling shakily, she tried to make herself seem stronger then she felt.

"Let me go." She meant for her voice to sound stern, but was ashamed to admit that it was weak and barely even a whisper.

He chuckled darkly and pushed her head into the wall behind her. Blood instantly came down from the wound in the back of her head, spilling onto her face, making it look as though her tears were red.

_No_. an inner voice told her; trying to raise her spirits. _You are strong enough. Escape on your own. _

She obeyed the voice and struggled against the ropes that were binding her arms and legs, but it was no use. She was too weak. Every move she made felt like fire. Fire that was burning throughout her whole body.

"I would not try to escape." Eden tensed at the voice and looked at the entrance of the cell. Miraz was standing there- still in his night clothes. He stared at her and smirked. "Not that you could. You are too weak."

"I. Am. Not. Weak." Eden gasped, surprised at how much pain she was in.

Miraz ignored her, but looked behind him, motioning for someone to come in. Sopespian came back into the room. They seemed to have no emotion, and Eden knew that they would not care if they had killed her or not.

Miraz came closer, resting his hands on the arms of the chair, his face close to hers.

"Tell me their weakness." He sneered in her face, and Eden flinched.

"I don't know." She said, and it was the truth. What was their weakness? How was she supposed to know?

Miraz stepped back. "I knew you were going to say that." He looked towards Sopespian, who smiled wickedly and yelled, "Guards!"

Two very large Telmarine guards came into the room and once Eden saw what they were holding, she could hold back the tears no longer. She sobbed loudly.

"No, please!" she pleaded; trying to escape, but it was doing no good. The guards were carrying a large branding iron, and were coming straight towards her. As they drew nearer, she could actually feel the warmth of the burning orange end of the iron.

One guard lifted her shirt on the side that wasn't stabbed by Sopespian, and pushed the branding iron on her skin. Eden's eyes grew wide in pain and she let out a blood curdling scream. He took the iron off of her skin, and Eden panted; sweat- mixed with blood- pouring down her face. She still kept her mouth shut though. She would not give in.

'Tell me!" Miraz yelled, and gave another order for the guard to do his job once more.

Eden gasped at the excruciating pain. She looked past Miraz, trying not to think of anything when she saw a lion outside. Aslan! He was there! He was going to save her! The stinging of the iron that was on her side seemed to subside when she saw Him. Her father was here to save her! She had never been so happy, and smiled widely through her tears.

Aslan just stared at her, not moving. His eyes were sad.

"I am sorry, my daughter." She heard his strong voice in her mind.

"No, please!" she yelled- as loud as she could- trying to get the magnificent lion to come back. But he just walked away. Miraz, not realizing what Eden was seeing, motioned for the guard to stop.

When the iron was finally pulled back, Eden was sobbing. What was going on? Why didn't Aslan help her? Why was Miraz doing this? Looking at the man ahead of her, she could not help it but feel hatred towards him. When she had lived in the castle with him, she never knew how bad he really was. How horrible and how cold his heart was.

"You will tell me or die! Make your choice!" Miraz said, but Eden shook her head in stubbornness. She would never give up on the Narnia to come. Not for Aslan- but for Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. Her friends; her family.

Miraz was about to motion for the guard to do his job again when another guard rushed into the room. His face was bright red and he was panting heavily from running so hard.

"Sire! They are fighting harder than expected!"

"What?" Miraz roared and made to follow the guard, but stopped and looked back at Eden menacingly. "I will be back to finish this."

Eden could not do anything. She let her head hang down.

Sopespian motioned for the remaining guards to leave, so he was the only one in the room with the girl. Eden was always making fun of him, and making his life horrible when she lived in the castle. She was – in truth- the only woman to stand up to him, and he did not like that. It was time for payback.

"Well, well. I never thought I would live to see the day when the great Eden would fall!" She only heard Sopespian, because she would not dare look up at him. She was scared too.

Her blood ran cold as she could hear his boots come closer towards her.

Then, as if on cue, someone shot an arrow through the man ahead of her. He died with his wide eyes, for he could not believe what had happened. Sopespian fell on top of Eden and she screamed, trying to get him off of her.

"Eden, its okay!" a voice said, and pulled Sopespian off of the tortured girl, and tossed the dead man to the side. Eden looked up to her savior and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Susan." She said, and once Susan untied her, she stood and ran into her friend's arms.

"Shhh, its okay." Susan said, comforting her friend. Eden sobbed into her shoulder. Susan felt like crying herself. Looking at her friend now was almost hard to believe. Her old stubborn, fearless friend- best friend- was replaced with a broken one. A girl that Susan hated to see.

"Come. We must get you out of here." Susan said and rushed down the hallway, practically carrying Eden along with her.

She could only hope that Eden would be alright.


	20. Heartache, yet Safety

Susan ran to the watch tower where Edmund was currently occupying.

"Edmund?" she said desperately, trying to keep her voice as hushed as possible. Eden was leaning her whole body against her; unconscious. Blood was seeping through her shirt, the wounds visibly horrid.

Edmund emerged from the shadows, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the girl ahead of him.

"What happened?" he demanded immediately walking forwards and taking Eden into his arms; bridal-style.

Susan took in a large breath contemplating whether or not to tell him. She knew that Edmund had a quick temper, and did not want to press it. Especially at a time like this.

"Edmund, I will tell you when this is over. Just get out of here." With that demand, she departed the tower to return to Peter and Caspian.

Edmund sat down against the wall breathing heavily. Partly because he had just finished fighting a soldier who had the sudden interest in his torch when he had accidentally dropped it. He had to retrieve it quickly in order to signal the rest of the Narnians, which he did. He had thought that he had done the job he was given, but when he looked down at the bloodied girl in his arms, he could not help but sob.

He should not have let Sopespian take her so quickly. He had been a king for years. He had the knowledge to fight. Why didn't he?

Of course, he had known the answer. He was scared.

He should have protected the girl in his arms at that moment and perhaps she would not be feeling this pain and none of this would have happened.

"Please, Eden." He begged, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Please don't leave. We need you. I need you. You cannot just leave."

She did not respond.

He stroked her hair and shook her lightly in an attempt to wake the girl up. "What happened to the stubborn Eden I have known, and maybe even loved? Where is she?"

Tears were pouring down his cheeks, falling on Eden's cheeks, making it look as if she herself was crying over the situation.

"Up there!" He suddenly heard a rough voice command. He quickly rose to his feet and picked up Eden in the process. He glanced around, knowing that the soldiers were on their way up.

"Right there!" he looked towards the entrance, his heart pounding in his chest.

The door broke off of its hinges, and some Telmarine's came through the door pointing their crossbows straight at the pair.

Edmund was trapped, he knew that much. When all hope seemed lost, he felt a pull at his shirt. He looked down and saw that Eden- though still asleep- was tugging on his shirt. He had felt so relieved to see at least some type of life coming back to her! Edmund felt a sudden rush of adrenaline. He would find a way out of here, for Eden.

"Stay there!" One of the guards said. "Don't you dare think of moving!"

Edmund defied this and slowly moved backwards and stepped up on top of the edge. He gave a slight smile and let himself fall backwards, all the while carrying Eden.

The harsh wind brushed against his face, and he let his eyes close. His grip on Eden tightened, and he pulled her closer towards him. He fell until he felt a mixture of feathers and fur and smiled. His plan worked.

He seated Eden in front of him and let her head fall back onto his shoulder.

"Is she alright, your highness?" the griffin asked, concerned. All of the Narnians had grown strangely comfortable in the presence of this young girl. They did not wish for any harm to come to her.

"I really hope so." Edmund answered in a low voice. "Is everyone else okay?"

"Yes." Edmund breathed a sigh of relief. "But there are many who did not make it."

Edmund nodded sadly and rested his cheek on Eden's head, and dared to look down below him. He was in shock. Many Narnians were on the castle grounds; dead. Tears were starting to well in his eyes and he had to turn his head the other way.

**Okay, SO sorry for such the delay! I have just started a new semester in school and I am taking THREE history courses! I have had so much homework, but now I am back! Yay! Haha, anyway, the next chapter will answer MANY questions, and Aslan will be there **

**Till then! **

**Aislinn **


	21. Some Questions Answered

Eden's P.O.V.

I was near the ocean. My eyes were still closed, but I could tell where I was because of the cool wind that brushed against my cheeks and the sound of the waves crashed against the shore.

"Rise, my child." A strong male's voice said and I obeyed.

I awoke to find myself outside on a small bed, and a handsome blonde man was seated at a table beside me, drinking out of a water goblet. I sat up slowly, noticing that I was in a rather beautiful light blue summer dress, my dark hair hanging loosely down my back. There was no longer a wound on my side anymore; in fact, I had no more injuries.

My first instinct was to be afraid of this man, but something in his presence calmed me. Something about him seemed familiar. I tried to speak- maybe find out who this man was- but found that my throat was too dry.

As if sensing this, the man poured me some water into another water goblet and motioned for me to sit in the chair across from him. I was reluctant at first, but my thirst took control and I quickly sat down, and drank; savoring the moment when the cool liquid rushed down my throat.

I finished off the contents of the goblet in mere seconds and quickly poured some more water in my cup.

"You must have had quite the experience." I had forgotten about the man ahead of me, but looked towards him and nodded.

He was handsome with short, dark blonde hair and a slight scruff. He looked to be about in his mid-thirties (quite young), but his eyes showed years-if not centuries- of wisdom. His eyes seemed to be every color. I had to do a double take to make sure, but every second they seemed to change. Blue. Brown. Green. Blue. He wore clothes fit for a royal, but he wore no crown. Instead, he wore a golden band that rested on his forehead.

"Who are you?" I questioned, grateful that my voice was strong enough to return.

He smiled, his goblet still in his hand. "My dear Eden, you should know who I am."

At first, I was confused, but then reality dawned on me.

"Aslan?"

I said in astonishment.

"You're human!"

He chuckled. "Yes, well, as I have told you before I come in many different forms."

I nodded, trying to process this information.

"I have so many questions." I said quietly and his eyes twinkled.

"I shall not give you any more riddles." He said. "Ask away."

I sat up straighter in my chair and tried to form my first question. What should I ask?

"What is the deal with Peter and I?"

He smiled. "Well, you and Peter share a special bond. A bond of love; the strongest link there is. You have actually known Peter in a prior life; the life during the Golden Age."

My eyes grew wide. "No! That cannot be possible. That would mean that I am over a thousand years old-"

"Yes, it is possible." He cut me off, and I let him talk. "I have given you the power of being an Old Soul. That means that you had the power to be… reincarnated in a way. But being an Old Soul is linked with love. When Peter left to return back to his world so many years ago, you died as well. It was not painful for you, and many had forgotten you existed afterwards, but you ceased to exist. That is, until you were born again, and met Caspian. Everything in your life is linked with destiny."

I just stared at him for a moment before asking, "And what of Edmund and Caspian? Did they really love me?"

Aslan seemed to contemplate this for a moment, and scratched his chin. "It is true, yes, that they loved you in _that_ _way_ at one time or another. With Caspian, you grew up together. You were-are- best friends, and for a moment in your life it seemed that you only had one another. You had those feelings for him as well at one time or another,"

I nodded, slightly blushing, knowing that he knew about my secret crush on Caspian when I was young.

"And then, there is Edmund." He rubbed his eyes, somewhat tiredly. "Edmund has always been his own person, with many obstacles in his path. He, unfortunately, has to deal with more than any of his siblings and yourself."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I always thought that Edmund was a great young man.

"Do not misunderstand me, he is a wonderful young boy, but some things grab his attention more then most. I assume that you remember the story of the White Witch?"

I nodded, remembering the story that used to give me so many nightmares when I was younger. I used to have dreams that the Witch's long pale fingers would reach out towards me and whisper to me. I could never make out what she was saying, but just seeing the cold figure would always scare me.

"Edmund had almost given into the Witch's temptations." Aslan paused, and looked deep in thought. "But he was strong enough and resisted, which proves just how smart he is."

He chuckled.

"Anyways, you have nothing to work about. It is just teenage love, and he shall overcome it soon. He has before."

"So, this has happened before?" I asked. I felt somewhat glad that if this happened before, then Edmund will eventually get over it.

"What about my brother?" I asked, fiddling with the hem of my dress.

"Ah, yes. I assume you saw the dryad?" I said I did.

"You know, you did not kill him."

I felt tears well up in his eyes. "But, I was supposed to be watching him."

"Yes, but you were very young and so was he. It was not uncommon for a young child like himself to wander away and fall down like he did. It was unfortunate, but it could not be prevented."

"I still feel rotten." I said, hanging my head.

"Do not worry, Eden. He is in my Land and happy."

"Then why did he come to me asking for help?"

"That was, unfortunately, the work of some other power. Most likely the White Witch's followers, but I am not certain. Unfortunately, I cannot give you a direct answer."

I was disappointed; I was not going to lie. But, hopefully I could have an answer sooner than later.

"What about the scar on my back? Why won't Lucy's cordial take it away?"

"Do not worry, my child. The pain in your back is gone. You were just too stubborn to let the potion work." He mock-scowled me and I could not help but smile at his fatherly tone. Then another question hit me.

"What exactly did you mean that I am your daughter?"

He was silent for a moment. "Yes, I guess that is a little confusing, isn't it? Well, you are not actually my daughter,"

I leaned back into my chair. "Oh, thank you!"

He gave me an amused expression.

"Not that having you as a father would be bad, just… I mean, a lion? Really?"

Aslan laughed. "Yes I suppose you are right. Although, you still are my daughter in the sense that I have chosen you to become my daughter. You have a strong spirit, and I know that you strive to protect everyone around you." He reached over and stroked my cheek, smiling. I closed my eyes.

"I know that your father and mother were cruel to you. And for that I am sorry. But that is all over now."

I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes. I touched Aslan's hand that was on my cheek.

"Aslan? Can you tell Peter all this?"

I opened my eyes and found him smiling at me.

"I shall."

I smiled, and he drew his hand away, standing from his chair, and transformed into the great majestic lion ahead of me.

"Now, when you awake, I am sorry to say that you will be in pain. You have been greatly injured. But do not fear, it shall be over sooner than later."

I gave a shaky breath and nodded, putting my complete trust in Him. He motioned towards the bed and I went over to it and lay down, resting my head on the soft pillow.

I closed my eyes.

"Sleep well, my Daughter." I heard Aslan say before I was brought back into the darkness.


	22. Kings Should Not Cry

The moon was in its full splendor lighting up the world in an eerie glow, its shimmering reflection casting a silvery sparkle on the still waters of the lake. One would have thought this to be a romantic setting, full of happiness and serenity. Unfortunately, it was anything but.

Narnians walked tiredly along the forest floor, led by equally tired rulers. Peter and Caspian were on their horses, side by side, each lost in their own thoughts and to ashamed of their failed attempt at the Telmarine Castle raid to speak to one another. Not to mention that their thoughts still kept wandering back towards Eden. They had not heard of her condition from Susan, for she did not want to tell them the horrid news. Susan was atop Orieus and riding behind them. She had noticed that the Narnians were following behind and called out to Peter.

"Peter?"

He did not speak, but responded by looking towards her with a sad expression.

"Peter, perhaps we should stop. Everyone is getting tired." Peter looked behind him at the Narnians and he nodded in agreement.

"We will-" Peter started speaking, but he choked on his words and tears had started spilling from his eyes.

"We will rest here." Caspian said quietly, but still loud enough for everyone to hear. Peter gave him a glare, but Caspian knew that Peter was in no condition at the moment to lead.

Everyone nodded, grateful, and literally lay down where they were to gain their energy back. Others began setting up small tents, Healing Tents, in order to try and heal minor and major wounds.

Caspian looked towards Peter, who dismounted his horse and walked rather quickly into the forest- wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Looking towards Susan who was dismounting Orieus, he felt a pang in his heart. Would this be how he would act if Susan was in Eden's place?

He had seen the many looks Peter and Eden shared and knew that he and Susan shared the same thing. Susan gave him a sad smile before running off into the forest, to comfort her brother. He got down off of his own horse with a sigh, with only one thought on his mind. _Was Eden alright?_

**xXx**

Peter was leaning against a tree with his hands covering his face, sobbing. He jumped slightly when he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Peter?" He rubbed his eyes of tears, knowing that it was Susan. He really did not want to seem weak.

"Peter, it is okay to cry." Susan said in a small voice, knowing that Peter had always been the big brother in everything he does; always wanting to be the hero. She had known that he would not want to cry and show weakness.

"No, it is not Susan." He turned his whole body towards her and pushed her hand off of his shoulder. "I am King. I should not show any type of fault. Everyone back there is counting on me, and I…"

He let his sentence linger in the night air and put his hands up in the air, frustrated.

Susan watched him for a moment, knowing that it would just be best to let him take out his anger on his own. Once he finally calmed down and leaned against the tree once more, she spoke.

"I am sorry for Eden. I know that you care about her a lot."

Peter ran a hand through his blonde hair and gave a shaky breath, trying to control his tears from running down his face again. Unfortunately, they did not, and his tears ran uncontrollably down his cheeks.

"Susan, I do not just care for her." Susan looked at him, confused.

He took a chance and looked at her straight in the eye. She was slightly shocked at seeing her older brother's eyes glistening with tears.

"I love her." He said the word in a whisper, but they still held strong feelings. At this confession, he broke down once more and Susan pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing her hand consolingly on his back.

"Shh," she murmured. "Peter, everything is going to be fine."

He wrapped his arms around his sister and cried into her shoulder, all aspects of the Magnificent King disappearing as he allowed himself to fall victim to his emotions.

"You're Majesties?" The siblings broke apart and Peter rubbed his eyes as Orieus came into view with an anxious expression.

"What is it, Orieus?" Susan asked, for Peter's voice had not fully returned to its strength.

"It is your brother. He just returned with Eden." Peter's eyes grew wide. "She is in the healing tent."

Peter ran as fast as he could, not caring who saw him. He needed to get to the woman he loved, and fast.

He ran until he had seen Edmund, sitting outside of the tent, fiddling with a piece of grass. He had cried all the way here, so his eyes were dried. As he looked up at his brother, he was shocked at the tear stains on Peter's cheeks. At the sight of this, he wanted to let Peter in to see Eden, but he was told not to let anyone in.

Eden's screams could be heard suddenly; a pained scream that would send chills up your spine. Peter's head shot up towards the tent, and he had a look of determination on his face as he tried to push past Edmund.

Edmund pushed Peter back.

"Peter, stop! They are trying to help her okay? Just wait!" Edmund started, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder, trying to stop him.

"I can't wait!" Peter screamed. "I need to see her! I cannot live without her and I will never forgive myself if she dies under my orders!"

Edmund froze in shock at the sudden outburst and Peter used this to his advantage. He pushed himself into the tent and nearly fell to his knees at what he saw.

Red. That is what he had seen. The color red; blood, was everywhere. Her whole body was covered with it. The treatment was done now, for her screams ceased and she was back in her unconscious state. The Narnians who had tried to cure her, bowed to him and left. Caspian, who was holding Eden's hand in a chair beside the cot, noticed Peter and too left the tent.

Eden's body was covered in a thin white sheet, her arms and legs covered. All Peter could see was her head above the sheet; her dark hair hanging everywhere around her. Her face was sweaty, and she was breathing in short pants, her eyebrows furrowed in what looked like a mix between concentration and pain.

It was just him and Eden now. Rushing over to the spot where Caspian was, he sat down and put a hand on her forehead. She was heating up rather quickly, Peter swore underneath his breath.

"Please, Eden." He sobbed and held her hand, putting his head down on the bed. "I need you to stay with me."

"Peter?" A voice murmured. He looked up at Eden and noticed her eyes were not fully closed, but not fully opened either. But at least she was waking up.

"Eden?" His voice held an anxious tone that made Eden chuckle slightly. When she laughed, though, her ribs pained her, and she took in a large gasp.

Peter stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, hating that she was in so much pain. "Who did this to you?" He asked angrily.

"It does not matter. Susan killed him." She attempted a small smile and brought up a hand, placing it over top of the one that Peter had on her cheek.

Peter nodded, somewhat relieved, but his attention turned towards the arm that was now exposed out of the sheet. A branding mark was etched all along her arm. He pulled back the sheet, much to her protests, and pulled her undershirt up, but only enough to see her stomach.

Gasping, he traced his finger over top of the branding marks that etched her skin; his finger had never touched her skin, but hovered over top. Eden watched his face turn from concern to pure hatred and anger.

"Who did this to you?" His voice was vicious.

"Miraz." She murmured, looking up towards the night sky that was visible through a small gap in the tent.

She then looked towards his face. His eyes were closed in frustration, and she could tell that he was thinking about killing Miraz for what he had done to her. She felt like killing him herself.

Although she was in much pain, she was glad to see that someone had cared so much about her. Suddenly, everything that Aslan had told her flooded back into her mind and she knew that this would be a perfect time to tell him.

"Peter." She said softly, pulling her shirt back down. "Can you help me up?"

He gave her an _are-you-kidding-me_ look. He thought she meant help her stand. Although she was a stubborn woman, she was not stupid. She had known that she could not walk in her condition.

"Peter," she chuckled. "I just want to sit up a little bit."

He was reluctant at first, but gradually helped her into a more comfortable sitting position.

She took a large breath. "Aslan came to me in my dreams."

He looked at her and waited, knowing that whenever Aslan was present, important information and knowledge was usually following.

So she began her tale. Telling him all about what Aslan had told her, about her being his 'daughter', how he was in human form- Peter's eyes widened massively at that-, her brother, and finally; their relationship and how she was an Old Soul.

During this part, Peter was staring at her with such adoration and love. Unknown to him, a strange yet wonderful power was giving him all of this information in his mind and he was actually _remembering_ himself with Eden so many years ago. Eden was experiencing the same thing as well.

Once she had finished explaining, they just stared at each other not believing that the person in front of them was, indeed, their soul mate.

Eden could not take the silence anymore so- even though it had pained her greatly- she rushed towards Peter and wrapped her arms around his neck, enveloping him in a deep kiss.

They kissed until their lungs betrayed them, and they had to break apart in order to breathe. They stared into each other's eyes; blue to brown.

Eden smiled, and Peter rested his forehead against hers.

Everything was perfect.

Suddenly, Eden felt a deep pain in her rib cage and fell out of Peter's arms back onto the bed. She began shaking uncontrollably, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Somebody help!" he screamed….

**WOW! Is that a cliff hanger or what? **

**Anyways, I have a proposition for someone if they want. I am in deep need of a name for a very important character in the next chapter that will probably save Eden's life…. **

**If you have a name, could you tell me in a review or PM? **

**The character is supposed to be a centaur (male or female, have not decided yet), who is to find a cure (hopefully) for Eden… **

**Thanks for reviewing/subscribing/alerting! **

**Aislinn **


	23. Lucy's Cordial

**Thank you all so much for the name ideas! It was a difficult decision, I must say. **

**I decided to use ****Cocoaroos123's ****name, **_**Telior**_**. **

**Thank you all so much again! You guys rock! **

**Aislinn101 **

"Somebody help!" Peter screamed, his voice burning. Looking back down at the jerking Eden, he sobbed.

He did not want her to die now. They had just found out that they were made for each other- that they were soul mates who loved one another. Even though they had no recollection of losing each other once, he knew that he loved Eden enough to never want to lose her again. Yes, he had finally admitted to himself the fact that he had been stubbornly hiding almost all this time. Peter was in love with Eden.

"Peter! What's wrong?" Edmund raced into the room, and noticing the state of Eden, raced back out to find some help.

Eden was slowing down now, no longer shaking anymore. She was breathing heavily though, and sweating massively.

"Tom. Betrayal. Lies." She kept murmuring these words over and over again, tossing her head from side to side.

"Peter!" Edmund came back into the tent, his face bright red and he was panting from running so hard. "I found someone who says they can help!"

The centaur made his way into the tent- which was very crowded, so Edmund left- and bowed to Peter. "I am Telior from the family of Orieus. I believe that I can try and stop her from her seizure. I can sense the stars and find out what needs to be done."

Peter only nodded, not quite understanding what Telior was about to do, but grateful that he was doing something.

Telior placed a hand on Eden's head, and looked upwards. He closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He took a sharp breath and looked towards Peter with a wary expression.

"She is losing her life quickly, Sire." Peter's eyes went wide.

"Eden! Please!" Peter begged, getting down on his knees beside her. She was back to shaking uncontrollably, yanking the thin sheet off of her, exposing her branded skin. At the sight of this, Peter sobbed some more, completely oblivious to the horror that was in Eden's head….

_Eden had to relive painful memories of the past. Memories that she had spent so long trying to forget…_

_**Past**_

_Her younger brother had run away from her for a second and escaped into the woods, happy about the game that he was playing with his sister. Eden, not wanting to play, did not follow; thinking that he would return. He never did. On the lookout for him, she cautiously made her way into the woods, where she had found her brother's dead body. His face was pale, his eyes staring upwards in a shocked expression. His limbs and neck were twisted in a disturbing and wrong way. Eden- only five years old at the time-saw a root sticking out from the ground, and knew that her brother had somehow tripped and fallen. She called for her mother and father who rushed to her aid. Her mother, Emilie, broke down crying, falling to her knees beside the young boy, yelling 'Why' over and over again towards the blue morning sky. Her father held a shocked expression, not moving a muscle. _

_During the funeral, Eden stood all by herself. Her mother had fallen ill, so she was to stay in bed. Two days later, her mother would die. They said that the illness overtook her body, but Eden knew that she had passed away from a broken heart. Her father, Richard, would not look at her. He had distanced himself from his daughter; whom in his eyes killed his son. _

_Eden stared straight ahead of her, not wanting to see her brother being put into the ground. She did not want him to go. _

_Tears were clouding her vision, but she blinked them away, vowing to never cry again. Suddenly, she saw him. Aslan. Although, being a mere child of five years old, she did not know that he was, in fact, Aslan at the time._

_He stood majestically near a tree, beckoning for the young girl to come to him. Once the ceremony was over, and everyone was leaving, Eden made her way to the lion that she was sure that no one else could see. _

"_Yes?" she asked, feeling completely comfortable being with him. She was not afraid, nor did the fact that he was a lion._

"_My child, it is perfectly alright to cry." _

_Eden merely shook her head no. "Who are you?" _

_The lion gave her a sad look. "I cannot tell you now. But I can tell you, Eden, that you will grow up to do greatness." _

_And with that, he was gone. A new figure appeared in his place. A woman._

_Now, Eden was no longer five years old, but back to her normal teenage self. The woman stared at her with ice-cold eyes, and a disturbing grin was plastered on her pale white skin. Her blonde hair was pulled back tightly off of her face, and she wore a white dress. _

"_Eden." She said the name coolly, and brought a hand to stroke the girls' face. "My name is Jadis. And I fear to tell you that you have been greatly betrayed." _

"_What?" Eden spoke, cowering underneath the woman's touch. More riddles and questions entered her mind as she watched this woman. Who was she? What did she want? What was she doing here? _

"_Aslan has steered you wrong." This was all she said, before she stabbed Eden in her side with the crystal staff she was holding. Eden felt like she was turning to stone, but it was not her body. It was her heart. _

_Her heart was becoming like stone; stiff and emotionless. She felt a heavy realization that perhaps Aslan was lying to her…. _

"Awake, Eden. Daughter of Aslan." A strong voice- Telior- called Eden out of her state of mind. Her heart was still heavy, but she was glad to be awake. Well, not necessarily awake. She could not open her eyes, for the pain was too great.

"Telior, what is wrong? Is she alright?" Peter's voice was urgent as he watched the young centaur close his eyes and inhale deeply through his nose. Telior had just seen the memory of Eden's brother, and it pained him for his brothers had just died as well in the castle raid.

"Yes, Sire." The young centaur replied quietly. "But she is weak. And she had to remember a horrible memory."

He looked down at the girl sadly, and placed a kiss on her forehead before bowing to Peter and leaving the tent, the memory of Eden's dead brother still fresh in his mind.

Peter stood for a moment at the still form of Eden and rubbed a tired hand over his eyes. This was just too much for him to handle. He was only a teenager, so why was he going through all of this?

_Snap out of it, Peter. You are a king. _He told himself.

Peter regained his composure and called for Edmund to come inside. When Edmund stuck his head in the entrance, Peter asked him to take Eden with him on the griffin.

"It will be safer and quicker to get her back to the How that way." Peter reasoned. Edmund did not hesitate as he picked up Eden and rushed to mount the griffin.

Everyone left at once and headed back to the How.

**XxXxXxX**

Caspian was far ahead, with Peter close behind him, carrying Eden in his arms. Both men were on edge because of what just happened, and Caspian was just angry that Peter would not let him see Eden when he wanted. She was his best friend; like a sister to him. He was getting very tired of Peter' attitude.

Peter held Eden close to him. Her dark hair was flowing all around her, and soaked with sweat. She grabbed at the front of his tunic and twitched slightly.

Lucy came out from the entrance and once seeing the state of Eden in her brother's arms; she immediately took out her cordial and ran to the girl who had become like another sister to her. Pouring the liquid in her mouth, Eden's face immediately turned to color, and some of the branding was slowly disappearing.

"Telior." Peter called behind him, and the young centaur immediately came up beside him.

"Take her inside, please." Telior bowed and took Eden from Peter's arms. He was reluctant to let her go, but he trusted Telior. He would be forever in the centaur's debt for saving Eden's life.

He stared forward, when he heard Lucy.

"What happened?" she wore a sad expression.

"Ask him." He said pointedly at Caspian.

"Me? You could've called it off. There was time." Caspian shot back.

"No, there wasn't thanks to you. If you kept to the pan those soldiers might be alive."

"If you'd stayed here like I suggested they definitely would be!"

"What about Eden? She could have died because of you abandoning the original plan!"

Caspian pointed a finger at Peter. "Are you saying that I basically was responsible for her almost dying?" Caspian was outraged. How dare Peter make such an accusation?

"You called us remember?"

"My first mistake."

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter's voice was dark.

"Hey! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does. You, him, your father…Narnia's better off without the lot of you."

That was the last straw for Caspian. Yelling in outrage, he and Peter pulled out their swords in a fighting stance, ready to do so, when Edmund yelled, "Stop it!"

A centaur then came up, carrying Trumpkin, and Lucy immediately gave him a drop of her cordial. Caspian sheathed his sword in anger, and headed towards the entrance of the How, followed by Nikabrik. Caspian wanted to check on Eden, unaware of what Nikabrik had planned for him.

Moments passed and finally Trumpkin awoke gasping for air then looking at everyone above him. "What are you all standing around for? Telmarine's will be here soon enough."

Lucy smiled slightly and made to leave when Trumpkin stopped her. "Thank you."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Caspian made his way into the small room that he and Eden shared, and bowed his head in respect to Telior who left to give the Prince some privacy.

'Wow, that cordial works fast." He said with a smile, as he saw Eden slowly return to her old self. She was propped up on many pillows, and she smiled. Although, something in her eyes told him that she was hiding something; something that was bothering her.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, he let it pass. For now.

Sitting down on the bed beside her, he ruffled her hair, just as he used to do when they were children.

Eden laughed. "You have not done that in a while."

Caspian gave a slight grin, but then turned it into a frown. "Do not scare me like that again. I thought I lost you."

"Well, you did not." She said simply and held Caspian's hand, squeezing it tightly in reassurance.

They were silent for a few moments.

"Miraz?" he mumbled suddenly, already knowing the answer.

Eden grimaced. "Yes. And I can assure you that he will pay. He has made me lose my temper way too many times."

Caspian nodded in agreement, glad to have his strong-willed friend back.

"Sire?" They both turned toward the entrance of the room, seeing Nikabrik.

"Prince Caspian, may you come with me? I have something that may interest you."

Caspian made to leave, but Eden squeezed his hand. He turned to her, confusion etched on his face.

:"What's wrong?"

Eden did not know how to answer, and glanced warily to Nikabrik. Something in his expression scared her and gave her a bad feeling.

"Don't leave. Please." Caspian stood up and kissed her forehead.

"I will come back. I promise."

He left the room, and followed Nikabrik. Eden suddenly felt a cold chill, and she realized what was happening….


	24. Too Much for One King

**Hey everyone! I have had a massive sickness, unfortunately, and have not been able to update as quickly **

**This is not a long chapter (unfortunately) and, hopefully, it makes some sense :P If not, I will rewrite it later, but this is just a look at what it is to be! I have just been really sick and my mind is not really in the right place at the moment! **

**Anywho, I am also going to California for March Break on Monday, so I will be able to write a wonderful and long chapter when I am on the seven hour flight lol! **

**Thank you so much to everyone! **

**-Aislinn**

Eden raced out of her room as fast as she could (which was quite difficult considering that she just bounced back from the brink of death). Her vision was slightly blurry and her head hurt like hell, but she needed to stop Caspian. And possibly try to save his life.

Rounding the corner, she bumped into something- or someone for that matter.

Peter grabbed Eden by the shoulders and shook her lightly, a smile on his face.

"Eden! I was so worried! How are you?" He said excitedly, forgetting his whole argument with Caspian only moments before.

"Not now, Peter! We need to save Caspian!" Eden said urgently, pushing past Peter towards the room with the Stone Table. The feeling that she had was just as the one in her dream. The White Witch.

Peter stood shocked for a moment and turned to watch Eden running down the hallway, before he went into action. Unsheathing his sword, he raced down the hallway, following Eden. They stopped in front of the entrance, side by side. Peter held a protective arm around Eden's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"No, wait!" They heard Caspian's voice. "This is not what I wanted!"

Suddenly, both heard a voice that –quite literally- sent chills up their spines.

"Just one drop of Adam's blood…" Jadis spoke in a crystal clear voice and Eden was about to go in and save Caspian, but Peter held her firmly.

"Peter!" she hissed, staring into his blue eyes. "Let me go!"

"No, Eden. You are weak and have no weapon!" Eden was about to protest, but Peter gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Eden, I want you to hide and be safe. Please." She merely nodded as Peter ran into the room.

Crouching behind a large rock, Eden could only stare at the events before her. A large ice barrier was in the centre of the room, Caspian standing in the centre of a circle with his arm held out in front of him, blood dripping from a newly-made cut on his palm. He was struggling against the forces that were holding him forcefully. The two hooded creatures turned sharply when they heard Peter running towards them.

Peter had started fighting the Hag and the Werewolf, and somehow Susan and Lucy had made their way there as well, but Eden could not keep her eyes off of Peter. She needed him to be safe. Suddenly, Peter ran towards Caspian and pushed him away, holding his sword towards the White Witch.

"Get away from him!" Peter had said. Eden smiled in victory, seeing that Caspian was safe, but when she turned back to Peter, the smile quickly turned into a frown. Peter stood before the outstretched hand, a faraway look in his eyes.

"No." Eden whispered to herself as she watched the White Witch try to persuade Peter to give her his blood. Without thinking about the pain she still had, she raced from her hiding spot and ran straight into Peter, knocking both of them to the ground as the ice barrier was broken. Edmund had suddenly appeared and stabbed the Witch through her stomach, the ice shattering all around.

Peter was shocked at first, but then his instincts kicked in and he shielded Eden's body with his own. When all the ice had fallen, he stood up, holding out his hand for Eden to take. She did not, and shrugged him off, racing over to Edmund and gave him a large bear hug. Peter watched this with jealousy in his eyes and a pang in his heart. He wanted to comfort his Eden, not anyone else. Especially his brother.

Edmund was alarmed, and reluctantly wrapped his arms around the girl. She rested her head on his shoulder and wanted to make everything disappear. She was still shaken at seeing the White Witch, for her dream had disturbed her.

She hated having the White Witch appear in her dreams, and the fact that the White Witch could just appear in any moment was unnerving. Not to mention how keen Peter had been to give the Witch a second chance.

"Thank you." Eden whispered in Edmund's ear. He slowly nodded in response and pushed her gently away from him.

Edmund looked ahead and watched as Caspian and Peter looked down in shame when Susan gave them a look and left the room.

Caspian, completely upset, left without a word.

"I know." Edmund said to Peter who turned to him. "You had it sorted."

Eden smiled slightly, but when Peter came towards her she backed away.

"Do not talk to me." She hissed, angry that Peter had let down his guard so easily. She followed where Caspian had left, eager to vent her feelings out to someone other than Peter or his siblings. She needed her best friend.

When she was out of ear shot, Peter turned towards Edmund and sent him a glare.

"What are you doing?" he said in a low voice.

Edmund leaned against the wall and smirked. "Well, considering that I saved your life…"

"Shut up, Ed! You know exactly what I meant!" Peter yelled suddenly.

"What?"

"The way you are with Eden! It is quite clear that you have feelings for her, and you should stay clear! Because I am the one who cares for her!"

Edmund straightened up from the wall and turned away, intent on leaving the conversation. Peter grabbed his arm tightly, preventing him from going anywhere.

Edmund looked down at the hand that was holding his arm. "Let go, Peter."

"No." Peter said darkly. "You need to stop this. She is not interested!-"

"I know!" Edmund yelled suddenly. "I have already had this talk with her, Peter! We are friends and always will be… nothing more! She loves you! Not me!"

Peter was shocked at these words and –unknowingly- let go of his brother's arm. He rubbed his temples, completely confused.

Edmund noticed this and gave Peter a sad look and a small smile. "Peter, I am sorry. It was just an attraction and I am over it. _I am sorry_."

Peter stared at his brother before giving him a quick hug. "No. _I_ am sorry, Ed. I overreacted."

Edmund nodded and motioned his hand towards the door that Eden had walked out of.

"Go to her, Peter. You were meant for each other."

Peter gave him a thankful grin before running out of the door. He was not going to lose Eden again.


	25. A Tender Moment

Peter had found Eden sitting beside Caspian on the ledge at the other side of the Howe, facing the forest. He was about to walk forwards when he heard,

"Caspian, you are not to blame."

Peter hung back, careful not to draw any attention to himself, and hid out of sight from the two best friends.

"Yes, I am." He heard Caspian say in a harsh voice. He watched as Eden laid a careful hand on Caspian's shoulder.

"Caspian, you know just as well as I that no one is to blame. The only one who should be feeling guilty is Miraz himself."

Caspian grew silent at this, and Peter had heard him sniffle. Was he crying?

"Caspian," Eden said his name in a sad voice and brought a hand underneath his chin. She turned his head so that he was looking at her. "We will win this. One day, you will be a great king of Narnia. One day, you will be a legend, just as the King and Queens of Old." She gave a weak chuckle. "And that day is coming sooner than you think."

Caspian stared at Eden and, once seeing the truth in her eyes, softened and pulled her into a tight, friendly hug.

"Thank you." He murmured into her ear and kissed her cheek.

"No problem." Eden responded with a smile. They let go of each other, and resumed watching the sun ahead of them. They sat in silence for a few moments, and Peter was slowly walking away- a feeling of sadness overwhelming him. He had desperately wanted to be near Eden without any interruptions or fear. Every time he was near her, it seemed that there would always be disruptions. The only time it was not like this was, in fact, their first kiss. That moment was so pure, so right… although, it was right before they were heading for the raid and Eden had…

Peter shuddered at the memory. The sight of her in that horrible state would haunt him forever.

All of these things could only lead Peter to one conclusion. It was almost as if the universe was telling him something. Peter figured that he had lost Eden once for a reason, and he should just leave her to be with Caspian. Why not? They were best friends, and seemed to know everything about her. He did not even know what her favorite color or flower was.

"And what about him?" He heard Caspian ask and he returned to his hiding spot before, intrigued.

"Hmm?" Eden answered, lost in thought at she marveled at the sight of the large sun in the sky, surrounded by a faint blue.

"Peter. What happened?" At the mention of his name, Eden's whole body grew rigid and she fidgeted restlessly. Peter was having the same reaction, anxiously awaiting the answer.

"I don't know. My anger just took hold of me. I just seemed to lose it." Eden mumbled, looking down at her hands that were placed neatly in her lap. "It's just- how could he let that _witch_ get to him like that?"

She turned her head towards Caspian, who stared back at her with a thoughtful expression, knowing to just let the girl vent out her anger. From experience, he had found that if she just kept talking, then she would find the answer.

"I know that Jadis is manipulative and cruel. Perhaps, she tricked him, but…" Eden groaned and put her head in her hands. "Oh my. I have made a huge mistake, haven't I?"

Caspian rested a hand on her back and looked out of the corner of his eye at a close by rock. He had seen some movement and he smiled as he noticed Peter.

Peter looked utterly relieved as he crouched down behind the rock.

"Do you love him, Eden?" He felt her body tense underneath his hand, and he noticed Peter freeze, eyes wide.

Eden lifted her head slowly and gave Caspian a dazzling smile. She let out a shaky laugh as she answered, "Yes."

Caspian smiled softly and stood up. Eden, confused, was about to get up as well and follow him but he held up a hand to stop her.

He walked over behind the rock. Peter was about to run away as fast as he could, before Caspian could notice.

"Peter." Caspian said with a smile. Peter slowly stood up from his crouched position and gave Caspian a guilty smile. "Good luck." The Prince said before returning back into the Howe.

Peter turned toward Eden and as his eyes met hers, she turned away, her face bright red. He took in a large breath and sat down beside her.

"Hello." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hello." She responded quietly, her head hung down. He had never seen her so quiet. He sat down beside her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, noticing the cuts on her face and arms were slowly fading, but not quite.

"I am feeling much better, thank you."

They sat in some more awkward silence before Eden rested her head in the crook of his neck. He could feel her breath on his neck, causing goose bumps and a chill to run through his body. He instinctively brought her closer and hugged her tightly to his side. He could feel liquid suddenly on his neck and he pulled away, looking down at her. Her eyes were filled with tears, which were pouring quickly down her face.

He wiped them away with his thumb. "Please do not cry, love."

"I am so sorry. I do not know what I was thinking. I know that you are a great man and would never…"

"I know." Peter said with a smile. "I am sorry too." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

She pulled away and laughed. "What do you think Aslan has in store for us?"

Peter chuckled. "I do not know, but I am glad to know you. Now, as well as in our other life I guess."

Eden nodded and kissed him again, then rested her head against his shoulder once more.

"Do you know what? I do not know anything about you."

Eden looked up at him and smiled. "Well, you go first."

And so they talked. The two talked for a whole hour before Edmund came to get them.

"Peter, you should come in here." He said and left in a rush.

Eden stood up, as did Peter, and they walked towards the Howe, holding hands. Suddenly, a thought struck Peter and he stopped mid-walk, pulling Eden close to him. She turned with an amused expression as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Wait, I have something else to ask about you."

Eden chuckled slightly and nodded. "Ask away, My King."

Peter smiled. "What is your favorite flower?"

Now, it was Eden's turn to smile passionately. "Alyssums. The purple kind."

Peter nodded, remembering his dream.

_I knew it._ He thought.

**I am really sorry for not updating sooner! I had a rather large surgery and have been recovering. It sucks, because I am so weak that I can barely type. This alone took me 12 hours to type! My foster mom offered to do it for me, but I am kind of protective over my stories lol and I did not want to let you guys down. I am sorry for the short chapter as well, but soon- hopefully- I will get my full strength back **

**P.S. NARNIA DAWN TREADER CAME OUT TODAY! Did anyone get it?**


	26. Do Not Be Afraid To Love

**Hey everyone! This chapter is the battle, but I have not written a lot about the battle. You will see why once you read it. Writing right now is just really hard for me at the moment, but I tried my best to give this story an ending that you will never forget, and hopefully like. BTW, would you guys like a sequel (Voyage of the Dawn Treader) in the near future? **

Eden stared at the wall of the room that she shared with Caspian. The decision had been made. There was no turning back. The decision to have Peter go into battle with Miraz was final. There was absolutely nothing she could do about it, no matter how hard she wanted to.

"Eden?" Peter's voice was soft as he stuck his head into the room. He knew how upset she was about the decision, for she ran out of the room rather quickly once she found out. He came up beside her and sat next to her, his weight making the small bed shift.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, but her eyes were still on the wall ahead of her.

"Eden, you know that this is the only way." He sighed. "It is my duty as king and besides, I am a rather good swordsman..."

Eden cut off his words by placing a soft kiss on his lips. She put a hand on his neck and stared into his eyes.

"I know you will be fine, Peter." She smiled as Peter swallowed. "You are an amazing king and I know that Miraz will rue the day that he agreed to fight King Peter, the Magnificent."

Peter was stunned by the honesty in her voice and nervously chuckled. "That was a bit corny, don't you think?" he teased.

Eden laughed and bumped him gently on the side. "Oh, shut it. Now," she stood up, and grabbed Peter by the hands and pulled him up. Once he stood, she wrapped her arms around his waist and he kissed her forehead. "Let's get you ready, Sire."

She smiled as she held his hand and walked out of the room.

XxX

"Are you ready?" Susan asked Lucy and Eden as they were about to mount their horses.

Lucy nodded confidently and Eden smiled. "As ready as I can be, I guess." Eden then climbed onto her brown horse, and tightened her sword around her waist.

Susan gave a grim nod and mounted her horse. Caspian entered the room and smiled at Eden and ruffled Lucy's hair before helping her climb on the back of Susan's horse.

"Be safe." Caspian said sternly as he looked up at Susan. Eden grinned at the exchange and watched how Susan's cheeks grew crimson. She nodded and Caspian unhooked the horn from his belt to hand up to her.

"Keep it. You might need to call me again." Susan said with a smile as the three girls rode off, leaving a grinning Caspian in his place.

"You may need to call me again?" Lucy mimicked as Eden laughed.

"Oh, shut up!"

XxX

The three girls rode deep into the forest, keeping their eyes open for any sign of Aslan.

"They've found us!" Lucy screamed and Susan and Eden shared a worried glance before urging their horses to ride faster. Susan readied an arrow and shot it at one of the Telmarine soldiers, hitting him in the chest. He fell down instantly, only for another to come. It seemed like they were never-ending, these soldiers. They kept coming closer and closer to Eden, and she would hit them with her sword, but there were too many for her. Her injuries were still present, and made her grow tired easily.

Susan noticed this and- once in a clearing- jumped down off of her horse.

"Susan, what are you-?" Eden started, coming closer to a shocked Lucy.

"There is no time! You are in no condition to fight and we need Aslan. Please protect my sister!"

Eden gave a nod as Lucy was trying to protest.

"No, Lu. Go, I will be fine."

The sisters shared one more glance before Susan urged them to go. Eden looked beside her and noticed a single tear escape the little girl's eye, but she would not say anything more. In fact, it appeared as if Lucy was more fierce and determined as ever. How very valiant of her.

XxX

"This way!" Lucy shouted to Eden, taking in a clearing ahead of her. She had a feeling that the majestic lion might be there. A very good feeling.

Eden followed the young girl, but noticed something moving in the trees. She narrowed her eyes and took a closer look, noticing the armor of the Telmarine's.

"Lucy!" She screamed and raced beside her. "They are gaining on us! We have to get out of here!"

"No, we can't! I know that he is here!" Lucy turned her head and bore her gaze into Eden's. Susan's words echoed in her mind, _please, protect my sister._

"I will do just that." Eden said to herself as she unsheathed her sword and raced off her horse.

Lucy looked at her shocked, but nodded in thanks and galloped away through the trees. Eden swung her sword in her hand; waiting for the Telmarine's to show them.

Three large men wearing all black armor came out of the clearing, each with looks of death in their face. They did not care if they hurt a woman, which showed just how heartless they were.

Eden waited for someone to strike first, and she looked around slowly as they were circling around her.

"Well, well. If it isn't the young Eden. Didn't you used to live in the castle."

Eden did not reply.

"You aren't talking?" One said and he shrugged his shoulders. "Very well."

With a battle cry he swung his sword down hard, but she blocked it with her own. There was no doubt in her mind that he was strong, and her wounds were starting to be sore. But she kept fighting. Pushing him away just in time, she dodged another blow from the other man and kicked the one behind her with her foot. She could only guess where her foot hit, for the high pitched squeal of the man gave her an idea.

She was slowing down though, and before she knew it, a large hand came around her neck; cutting off her airway. She gasped for air that she desperately needed and her face turned an unhealthy shade of purple.

The men smiled cruelly, before a large roar ripped through the air. They looked up and saw a great lion running through the trees towards them. With one swipe of his mighty paw, all three of them fell to the ground; dead.

Once the man's hand was off of her neck, Eden collapsed to the ground and gasped for air. "It's. About. Time." She said in between gasps.

Aslan laughed slightly before growing serious again. "Come. Climb on my back. Lucy is in need of our help."

Without hesitation, Eden nodded and climbed. Aslan took off and she was amazed at how fast he could go. They came to a clearing in the woods and saw Lucy staring up in fright at a man who was aiming a bow right at her. Aslan roared, and attacked the man, with Eden holding onto his mane for dear life.

"You really know how to kill, Aslan." She muttered, looking at the dead man whose eyes were still open in shock. Getting down off of him, she stared into his eyes and remembered the man that she had met. The man with the ever-changing eye color and could tell the lion was indeed him.

"I am not proud of that, daughter." He replied, walking over towards Lucy. Lucy grinned and ran towards Aslan, wrapping her arms around his mane. "I am so glad that you are here. What took you so long?"

Eden let them have their time alone, and walked slightly away- still in view- but just far enough to let them have their privacy. After a few minutes, Eden heard someone call her name.

"Eden!" Lucy said, rushing over quickly. "It is time to end this!" she said with a triumphant smile.

"What is your plan, Lucy? Aslan?" she asked as Aslan made his way towards them.

"You'll see." Lucy said with a smile as she climbed onto Aslan's back, Eden following her lead and climbing on behind her.

XxX

Lucy stood at the end of the bridge, her small dagger in her hand. The Telmarine's stopped on the bridge and stared at the girl. Suddenly, both Aslan and Eden appeared on each side of her, waiting for them to come. Peter, Edmund, Susan and Caspian stared at the trio on the other side of the bridge with large smiles on their faces. They had won, they were sure of it.

The General of the Telmarine's looked at them and, seeing them as no threat, raced across the bridge. Aslan let out a mighty roar, and the river came to life, taking the form of a man, and devoured everything in sight.

The Narnians cheered as the water was slowly dying down. Yes, they had won.

XxX

Peter, Susan, and Edmund rushed towards Lucy giving her a large family hug. Eden stayed off to the far side admiring the spectacle when a pair of large hands enveloped her in a hug.

She looked up at Caspian's face. "Well, hello there!" she said and laughed.

He joined in, then grew serious. "I am so glad that you are all right! I could not live with myself if anything had happened to you!"

"Wow, calm down!" she said and hugged him tightly once more. "I am here, Caspian. You know this."

He nodded as he was tapped on the shoulder. Caspian looked and smiled as he let go of Eden and walked away.

Peter stood there now, with a large smile on his face before taking her in his arms for his own hug.

"I was so worried about you." He murmured in her ear as he kissed her temple. "You had no idea."

"Same here." She replied, gripping him even closer.

"Peter, Eden." They broke their embrace—but still kept their hands held together- and turned to Edmund. "Aslan wants to see us."

They followed Edmund to the other side of the river and knelt before him along with Lucy, Susan and Caspian.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." He said in a mighty voice.

The four siblings stood, leaving Caspian and Eden still kneeling in front of him.

"You too." Aslan said with- what appeared to be- a smile. Caspian and Eden looked at each other nervously.

"But I am not ready."

"It is with that knowledge that I know that you are." Aslan replied wisely. Caspian stood, beaming. Eden stayed where she was.

"Daughter, rise."

She did.

"Eden, you have done a great deal for this place, as well as for the hearts of many." She gave a side look towards Peter and smiled. "And with that, you shall forever be known as Eden, Daughter of Narnia."

Her eyes grew wide. "Than- Thank you so much, Aslan."

He smiled at her. Peter made his way towards her and kissed her quickly. "I am so proud of you, Eden! This is fantastic!"

XxX

Everyone stood in front of the crowd, Peter holding Eden's hand and Susan close to Caspian.

"How do we know that this will not lead us to our deaths?" Someone screamed from the crowd. Eden shuddered and huddled closer to Peter's side. How could someone think anything of that sort about Aslan. He was most certainly not leading them to their deaths. Peter wrapped an arm around her waist to comfort her and she was glad for the comfort. Ever since this morning, he had been distant. Almost sad, even. And no matter how hard she tried to get him to talk, he just wouldn't.

Suddenly, his next words answered her suspicions. "We'll go."

"We will?" Edmund asked.

"Yes. It is our time." Peter replied in an almost grim voice. "You will come back though. You and Lucy, at least, I think that's what he means."

" Did we do something wrong?" Lucy asked, heartbroken.

"No, young one. On the contrary. Peter and Susan have learned all they need to here."

Eden's head was pounding and there was a ringing in her ears as everyone began to say good bye to each other. She made her rounds; hugging Lucy, Edmund and Susan. They were unsure what she was feeling, because she almost looked ill. Then, as Susan and Caspian were having a make out fest in front of everyone, Peter came up to her, eyes downcast.

"You knew?" She asked, and he nodded.

"But, why? We just found each other again."

Aslan came up beside her and sighed. "It is your decision, my daughter. Stay here or leave."

Eden looked at him nervously. Here was her home, and Caspian, her best friend. She had lived here her whole life. Could she just leave? What if she was too scared too?

She smiled sadly and looked into the King's eyes that she loved so much. Yes, she had made a decision.

XxX

The four siblings walked out from Narnia and into their normal lives. Nothing changed from their time and they looked at each other with small smiles. Peter's smile broke into a frown as he stared down at the ground.

Just before he had left, Eden told him that she should stay there. That she had a job to do before she was to leave. He was heartbroken, yet accepted her decision. If Aslan was correct, he would see her again someday. So, before he left to go back to his normal life, they shared a passionate kiss and he held her hand until he was thrust to the other world.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Edmund, who smiled at him. Another hand- Susan- came to his other side and Lucy hugged him around the waist. As long as he had his siblings, he would be okay. He thought. But he knew that he needed that something extra, something would always be missing from him, if he didn't have-

"Phyllis, are you coming?" The four looked towards the train and saw a dorky looking boy talking to Susan. Suddenly, someone came into view behind him.

"Yes, Phyllis, aren't you coming?" Peter- along with everyone else- gasped. There stood Eden, long black hair pulled into a low ponytail and wearing the same uniform as Susan and Lucy.

Peter grinned from ear to ear and ran into the train, hugging Eden close to him.

Yes, they had been separated before, but not anymore.

And a voice cried over the whistle of the train, _Do Not Be Afraid To Love_

The End


	27. UPDATETWITTERSEQUAL UPDATE!

WOW it has been an incredibly long time since I was last on here! This, by far, has been a story that I have always held close throughout the past couple of years. It was my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, and I loved every second of it!

Now, as I look back at all of the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites from you lovely readers, I thought of making a sequel. Now, I realize that I wrote this four years ago (wow. that's a long time), but I want to improve. And I feel like I have. And it is all because of the people who followed and reviewed

ALSO if anyone has Twitter, I'd love to follow you and get to know you guys! My Twitter username is AlysWonderlanc. If we followed each other, it would be a lot of help with my writing and, hey, it would be awesome to become Twitter friends with such lovely people!

SO keep an eye out for the sequel to "Do Not Be Afraid to Love"


End file.
